TOSOT Oneshots
by AntiqueDreams
Summary: A series of oneshots that tie in with my Jimmy Neutron fanfic, The Other Side of Tomorrow. Be sure to read that fic first before checking out these.
1. Aurora's Capture

Before you ask, this is not a fully-fledged fic (alliteration! +1UP). The following "chapters" are a series of one shots that tie in with my Jimmy Neutron fanfic, The Other Side of Tomorrow (AKA TOSOT), which you can find on my profile. Since TOSOT is finally finished, feel free (wow, an even BIGGER alliteration!) to amuse yourself with these oneshots. You can also find these on my JN website, idreamofjimmy . com, but I figured it was high time I added them to ff . net.

_WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TOSOT. YOU DEFINITELY NEED TO READ THE FIC BEFORE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS. _

For this first oneshot, you'd probably be OK to read once you've gotten past chapter 17 of TOSOT. You have been warned. :-)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>1. AURORA'S CAPTURE, a collab by Mara and Krista<strong>_  
><em>

_Clink_. The cuffs that chafed her wrists were miniature prisons. Growling in agitation, Aurora bashed the backside of her head against the cylindrical column to which she was chained. Her arms were shackled above her, her wrists locked in place against the cold steel of the column by some sort of magnetic force.

The column stood in the exact center of a large, disturbingly empty cell. She glowered into the darkened room, as helpless as an animal caught in a trap, a dog held fast on a leash. His dog. It was disgusting to think about.

She strained her ears for some kind of sound. Any kind of sound. The silence was so deep that it played tricks on the mind. There was nothing but blackness and the pressure of her backside against the cold, unforgiving surface of the column. The room was designed to enhance the fear of its occupant; alone in the darkness, the prisoner would begin to feel that there never was and never had been anything except the eternal, mind-numbing nothingness which now surrounded them.

Aurora's position meant that her entire body was exposed, and part of the room was outside of her range of vision. It was an illusion of uncertainty, an illusion where even the smallest movement - real or imagined - could signify an unknown presence there in the dark.

Something caught Aurora's attention, and her ears perked up. She already knew who it was just by the pattern of slow footsteps as they echoed heavily from the hallway outside. _Clunk, clunk, clunk._ She dreaded the inevitable confrontation. Seconds turned to hours as the steel door in front of her creaked open ominously. Artificial light streamed into the room, and Aurora bit her lip as she shut her eyes tight against the sudden brightness.

Dictator Neutron stood in the entryway, watching calmly as she fought against the light. Even though she could not see his eyes, Aurora could feel his stare boring into her. She squirmed backwards, pushing her spine further into the surface behind her.

The door slammed shut behind him, plunging the room once again into shade. Her eyes were no longer adjusted, but Aurora could hear his footsteps, slow and precise, as they crossed the distance between. Their frigid echo seemed to sing a disturbed lullaby. Sweat collected at her brow and her heart pummeled inside of her chest.

The echoing ceased. She could feel his presence, so chilling and mind-numbing. Gloved fingertips captured her chin and roughly pulled her head upwards. She flinched. An icy blue fire issued from the Dictator's other clenched hand, bathing his face in an eerie glow.

She pushed her eyes shut. He took his time, choosing to make her as uncomfortable and distressed as possible. Tears brimmed at the peak of her eyelashes, and she squeezed her eyelids harder. Why wouldn't the tears just drain back into her head? She could feel them, ready to break free.

Pinning each of Aurora's shackled hands harder against the metallic surface, his rough cheek grazed against hers, his touch foreign and cold. Jimmy's lips, bitter and frozen as death, slowly brushed along her jawbone and lingered at her ear. A lump gathered in her throat, and she croaked out a meek response of fear.

His words came out in a whisper. "I'm going to make you suffer."

Aurora shuddered under his grip. She could hear his breathing in the darkness.

Aurora forced herself to sneer in defiance. "Suffer?" she spat out the words. "What else could you possibly take away from me? What could you possibly do to me that you haven't done already?" She strained at her bonds as she spoke. "You've taken EVERYTHING from me!"

He pulled back and studied her for a moment. Then he turned and began a slow procession around the room.

Aurora's voiced trembled. "You killed my family, took away my best friend. You plunged me into seven long years of hell."

_Clunk, clunk, clunk_. His footsteps seemed to keep time, like the ticking of a clock.

"Would you like me to kill you?" His voice was calm and steady, almost alluring in its composure. His slow circle came to a stop when he was just outside of her sight.

She laughed scornfully at the darkness. "Go ahead. Kill me. It won't matter. There's nothing left of me anyway. I have nothing. I feel nothing. Do you understand? _Nothing_." Her words were unnatural and strained.

He entered back into her field of vision. Their eyes met and he smiled; she could see his teeth.

She looked up at him from under eyebrows curved harshly in anger. "There's nothing you can do that'll make me suffer more than I already have."

"No?" He was suddenly very close. She could feel his hot breath on her face, and a not entirely unpleasant shiver ran up her spine. She struggled to say something, anything, but her voice caught in her throat.

"You feel nothing." He murmured the words right against her lips.

"…Nothing," she breathed, eyes shut tight.

There was a moment of silence. He reached up and gently pulled off her hair-tie, and her long blonde ponytail tumbled free over her shoulders. He entwined his fingers in her hair, and his gaze traversed her face in fascination. "I control whether you live or die. It's intoxicating."

Aurora stood paralyzed, the room spinning in a dizzy arc before her eyes. His mouth was only centimeters from hers. Her mind screamed in protest as her knees threatened to give out beneath her.

"Please…" her lips moved in a silent entreaty.

His right arm snaked around the small of her back, and he pulled her into his kiss with the other.

Up and down, front and back, and light and dark seemed to collide in the back of her head. Vision blurred and senses reeling, she was dimly aware of her own arms as they came free from their cuffs and twined around his neck. Her lungs cried out for air, but she didn't dare breathe.

Tick, tock, eternity passed. He may have whispered something; she couldn't tell. Every fiber of her body seemed to have gone limp as his hand wandered from the wisps of her hair up to her throat. His fingers clamped around her neck like a vice, and he suddenly jerked away and shoved her hard against the column. In an instant he had roughly clamped the cuffs back around her wrists, and she was trapped again.

It only took a moment for the enormity of her weakness, her stupidity, her utter helplessness to hit home. She had been free. Why hadn't she tried to escape?

She gasped for air as the hot tears bubbled down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth, her face burning in shame. God, how could anything hurt this badly? She doubled over in pain.

She could hear him laughing quietly in the gloom, and her disgust and despair turned to rage. She fought against her bonds like a madwoman.

"_YOU BASTARD_!"

He leered down at her triumphantly, his intense blue eyes holding her captivated against her will. Retreating from the cell, the Dictator clashed the door shut behind him. Aurora's body quivered as she took in deep, raspy breaths, but her scream was lost in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Durr hurr enjoy DJA fans...Special thanks to my darling Krista for writing this with me :)


	2. When Nav Met Aurora

_WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TOSOT. YOU DEFINITELY NEED TO READ THE FIC BEFORE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS. _

Here comes the next oneshot, this one centered around Nav's first meeting with Aurora. It's taken from the following quote in Chapter 32: "Actually, I met Aurora first. The crazy chick blew up my ship after I siphoned off some of her fuel during a reconnaissance mission above some uninhabited planet. I don't particularly remember the details, considering I was marginally stressed out over the complete and total vaporization of my personal property. But Aurora, being the incredibly caring and warm individual that she is, managed to fish me out of the wreckage and take me prisoner."**  
><strong>

So yeah, don't read it until you've gotten to chapter 32, or it won't make sense. On another note, this takes place chronologically before the last oneshot, Aurora's capture, even though the scenario isn't mentioned until later in TOSOT.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>13:44 Dec 17<strong>

**tap tap** Testing...testing...one two three...is this thing on? Hello? Echoooooo...echoooo... hmm, is that red light supposed to be blinking?

**13:45 Dec 17**

Whoops. There we go. Soooo. *Ahem.*

I have a motto: When life gives you lemons, shout "Hey, sweet! Free lemons!". Then, make off with as many as you can carry, and make a bundle selling them to ignorant customers at jacked-up prices.

Well, life just gave me lemons, and it gave 'em to me by the bucketful. Wouldn't you know it, I went and got myself taken prisoner. One second I'm munching on junk food and thinking about how rank my socks are starting to smell and that I should probably do some laundry, and the next, BOOM! My ship explodes. Which by itself isn't such a big deal, since that piece of crap was on its last leg anyway, but I did have some pretty valuable contraband on board. I demand compensation, you hear that? I stole that stuff fair and square, and you blew it up for no reason!

OK, so maaaaaybe I'm not being totally straightforward. I _was _technically siphoning off some fuel when it happened, so you _could_ theoretically make the argument that the retaliation was justified. I still think it was overkill, but what do I know? I'm just a poor, lowly captive scraping tick-marks onto the walls of my concrete cell. Woe is me!

Actually, for a brig, this place is pretty ritzy. It looks more like a cheap motel room than a dungeon, and it kinda smells like **sniff sniff** – what is that? – **sniff** some sort of girly shampoo. Which isn't that surprising, since it was a girl who threw me in here in the first place. She's also the one who gave me this recorder, in case I "changed my mind and decided to confess something". I told her I didn't _want_ a voice recorder, I wanted color crayons, but I don't think she took the joke too well, because she slammed the door in my face. Ah well, you can't wow every crowd.

So ya. I guess that's all I've got to say for now. I'm stuck on a strange ship in orbit around an alien planet, and nobody else in the whole damn universe knows I'm here or would care two licks if they did know. **Sigh** I'm going to give my throat a rest. I inhaled a lot of smoke earlier, and I might hack up a lung if I keep monologuing.

...Man. Now I want a glass of lemonade. What a total bust _this_ day has turned out to be.

_Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**11:18 Dec 18**

Dear Diary, Mickey finally talked to me today! He told me I have pretty eyes, and my heart could barely believe it. He thinks I'm super nice, and he wants to know if I...oh, wait. Wrong narrative.

Dear generic digital recording device, I'm still in the slammer, and I'm bored as all hell. Hey, if anyone's listening, you guys think you could just hurry up and do whatever it is you're going to do to me? Throw me a bone here. No, seriously, that wasn't a metaphor. I haven't had anything to eat or drink in like 12 hours. You'd think people with advanced space travel capabilities would know enough to feed their prisoners, but apparently that's asking too much.

Still haven't gotten that lemonade yet...though I'm sensing the need to dispense some lemonade of my own, if you catch my drift. **sigh**

_Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**21:20 Dec 18**

I just played bad cop-bad cop with that blonde chick from earlier. She threatened to waterboard me if I didn't answer her questions, but she also fed me some really delicious soup, so I can't really complain. I wish you could get a load of this girl...what a piece of work! We've known each other all of five minutes, and she handcuffs me to a table and starts to interrogate me: What's your name? _Nav Aksha'at._ Where are you from? _Numeria._ What business do you have on P34-611? _P3-what? _

I mean, you'd think I'd committed mass murder by the way she handled the inquisition. Jeez.

I tried to get some information out of her while we were talking, but she just deflected my questions. When I asked for her name, she said "my name is irrelevant"...so of course I addressed her by the name "Irrelevant" for the remainder of the conversation. I think that little bit of brilliance may have inspired a chuckle...or maybe she was just contemplating all the ways she's going to torture me over the next couple of weeks. Who knows.

Either way, not bad for my first interrogation. Let's hope she wants to go for a round two tomorrow. I enjoy having someone to talk to, and she _is_ pretty easy on the eyes.

_ Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**8:43 Dec 19**

Still cooped up in solitary confinement, and it's starting to get _really_ old. Why is it that I find myself thinking of passages from our Holy Book at times like these? I bloody _hate_ that thing. It hasn't done one iota of good for Numeria, but I guess all those years of indoctrination are hard to beat, even for a raging heretic like me. I wish Irrelevant would come and visit me.

_ Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**20:34 Dec 19**

I'm so sick of this room I could projectile vomit – but then I'd just wind up stuck here wallowing in my own filth, since nobody here seems to give a flying crap whether I'm left alone all day or not. I already had to, erm..._water_ the potted plant in the corner, and I'm beginning to worry that I may have to fertilize it as well, if this situation isn't rectified soon. Haha, rectified. I crack myself up. Wow! Two butt puns in a row. Excellent.

Anyway, _Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**10:50 Dec 20**

So apparently Irrelevant IS monitoring what I say on these recordings, because today she asked me what "_Ka'ha Madrahadras_" means. How do you explain _Ka'ha Madrahadras? _It doesn't make much sense when literally translated. "Go with your head down" is probably the best I can come up with, but it's really more of a traditional way to say goodbye. Whatever. Somehow I doubt she was interested in Numerian culture; she probably just wanted to make sure it wasn't a set of code words or something.

In other news, I was able to deduce a bit of what's going on based on the questions she asked. As far as I can make out, bad stuff – and I mean _crazy_ bad stuff – just went down on P34-611 (apparently that's what humans call the planet we're orbiting. And she must be human, because she sure as hell isn't Numerian), and she's trying to figure out whether or not I'm involved. Which of COURSE I'm not...you hear that, you obsessive snoop? I'm just a thief and small-time terrorist, nothing to get all worked up about!

Irrelevant got pretty inventive with her interrogation this time around, I've gotta say. Threats, cajolery, questions designed to divert your attention from the REAL question...this girl's a pro. She even tipped my chair over and let the blood run to my head when I got smart with her. I'm pretty sure she's military, but I can't imagine how she could be an upper-tier soldier at her age. She looks 15 or 16, tops. And my God, what a death glare! I could tremble in fear of her all day long. I'm tempted to say what else I could do with her all day long, but that would be disrespectful to so fine an interrogator. _Ka'ha Madrahadras._, my inquisitive little minx. I salute you!

**16:08 Dec 21**

Well, at least I'm in a new room now. And this one's got a toilet! I guess I'm moving up in the world. It's nicely furnished, too – I could definitely make a weapon and maybe even a bomb from the stuff they left lying around in here, so I think it's safe to say I'm no longer ranked high on their baddy list. But if that's the case, why don't they just let me go? It's hard keeping up my sweaty, exhaustive, rock-hard-muscle-sculpting exercise regimen in the confines of this cell. Did I mention "sweaty" and "rock-hard-muscles"? Ya, that's me. Please, ladies, don't all tackle me at once.

_Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**7:29 Dec 22**

I think I'm beginning to go nuts. I was so bored earlier that I performed a Numerian marching song, complete with a dramatic twirling leap from atop my bed. I'm starting to wonder if I perhaps pursued the wrong profession.

Here, let me sing it for you: _Kaaaaa'haaaaa~ Madraaaaahadraaaaasssssu~! _

**17:17 Dec 22**

Finally, something to DO! Irrelevant must have taken mercy on me, because around lunchtime she brought me a small TV and a box full of like 50 old Earth movies. I've seen some interesting foreign films in my day, but Earth movies really top the list. Humans are geniuses when it comes to cinematic entertainment. I just sat through two Hong Kong gangster films, and this John Woo director guy is one hell of a class act. I've never seen so many guns and car chases and fist fights and explosions in my life! Man, if this is what Earth's really like, no wonder Irrelevant is so badass. I'd be badass too if I lived on a planet where gangsters are constantly shooting at each other. Back to watching!

_ Ka'ha Madrahadras!_

**21:59 Dec 22**

Oh man! Despite his hilarious name, Chow Yun Fat is a LEGEND! I just watched _True Colors of a Hero_, and I swear, I've never had such a gigantic man-crush on anyone my life. He wears this freaking epic trenchcoat everywhere he goes, even in blazing summer heat – hold me while I swoon! Be still my beating heart, hush my distempered breath! I swear, I was born on the wrong planet.

_Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**23:30 Dec 22**

"Care Bears"? The hell is this shit?

**2:01 Dec 23**

Hahahahaha, "the Knights who say 'Nee'!" Bahahaaha!...also, to answer your question: yes, I _can_ paint with all the colors of the wind.

**16:55 Dec 23**

Ugh, I'm pretty sure my brain is rotting from the amount of television I've been watching. I just saw all three _Star Wars_ movies back-to-back, but it was definitely worth it. I fell out of my chair when I heard the immortal line: "khhh, khhh, Luke...I am your father..." What a punch to the gut! I never saw that coming. I think I'm in love with Earth culture – all our planet produces is vapid religious propaganda. This stuff is brilliant! Also, where can I get a Wookie?

_Ka'ha Madrahadras,_ young Padawan.

**8:22 Dec 24**

I finally reached the bottom of the movie box, and what should I find there? Three color crayons. Thank you, Irrelevant, for being the most amazing jailer a guy could have. I'm going to cry great, glistening tears as soon as I'm done drawing boobs on the wall.

_Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**8:36 Dec 24**

God, I wish I knew her name! It's driving me nuts. I can't keep calling her Irrelevant, since she's anything _but._ Would it be corny to start calling her "Relevant" instead? I feel like Prince Eric when he's trying to guess Ariel's name in _The Little Mermaid. _Mary? Anna? Rachel? Vanessa? Leia?

I need to do something drastic, something to earn her trust – then maybe she'll tell me her name. Haha, maybe I could lounge on my bed, spread-eagle, in nothing but my underwear, then wait for my favorite blond-haired interrogator to walk in, see my flab, and be scarred for life. Now _that_ would be one for the ages. ...Not sure how it'd help me get her name, though. **sigh** Talk about non sequitur failure. I'm a hopeless case.

_Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**17:49 Dec 25**

I've been set loose! As long as I don't mess with any essential systems and don't bother Irrelevant while she's working, I pretty much have free run of the ship. Pfft, fine by me! Anything's better than another day cooped up in that smelly room, watching John Wayne swagger across a TV screen.

How did this happen, you ask? Well, around lunchtime, Irrelevant strolled into my cell, handed me some keys, and blandly informed me that she was "sorry for the inconvenience, but it had taken longer than anticipated to confirm I wasn't dangerous". I was about to point out that I _am _in fact dangerous, especially to individuals of a feminine persuasion, but then I thought better of it. She laid out some ground rules, and bam! walked away. I spent most of the afternoon exploring. According to the user's manual I found in the engine room, the ship is a Gorlock model. Which is kind of odd, since I haven't seen any Gorlocks around...come to think of it, I haven't seen _anyone_ else around... Weird. At any rate, all this snooping is making me hungry, so I'm gonna follow my new handy-dandy manual to the kitchen.

_Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**19:55 Dec 25**

So I walk into the kitchen, and who should I find there? That's right, the one and only. Irrelevant was sitting at the table, eating dinner by herself, and she looked so _unbelievably_ glum that I lost my head and blurted out "what's wrong?" She jumped a good foot in the air before replying that it was "Christmas", which I guess is some sort of big holiday on her home planet. No one should have to spend a holiday alone, so I offered – oh so smoothly, I might add – to keep her company. She looked like she wanted to give me the boot right then and there, but I guess she changed her mind, because after a minute she motioned for me to pull up a chair. She synthesized me up some meat and a plate of weird, mushy lumps called "mashed potatoes", which I have to say, remind me of wallpaper paste in both taste and consistency.

And we just sat there, all through the meal, without saying a word. We were digging into some red and green-frosted cupcakes when I finally worked up the balls to ask her about this "Christmas" business. I'm glad I did, because whoa, I thought Numerians believed preposterous crap! Elves and reindeer and caroling and wrapping presents and babies in mangers and trees in your house? Sign me up for this madness! Trying to be cute, I pulled out my color crayons and doodled a couple of evergreen trees and gift-wrapped packages on my napkin. "Happy Christmas!" I said, and pushed the napkin across the table to her. "From me to you."

I've never seen anyone get so pale so fast. Judging by the look on her face, I figured she was seconds away from cutting off my head, frosting it, and eating it like a cupcake. She jerked her arm toward the door, and I hopped up and evacuated ASAP. I'm still not entirely sure what I did wrong; I must've hit a nerve, but which one? I feel like I'm missing something big here, but it's not like I can just come out and ask her.

Guess I'll just sit in my room by myself..._Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**12:01 Dec 26**

Operation Irrelevant commences today! By God, I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

_ Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**15:03 Dec 26**

I can't believe I didn't realize this earlier, but...Irrelevant is the only person manning (womanning?) this WHOLE ship. I mean, I thought it was kind of weird that I never saw any other soldiers, or a pilot, or mechanics, or ANYONE...but for whatever reason, I didn't put two and two together until today (it equals four, in case you were wondering). I happened upon her as she was attempting to fix a shorted-out relay in the engine room. She was balancing on a kitchen stool, covered in globs of oil and dirt, digging through a tangle of wires dangling from the ceiling. At first I couldn't understand why some random underling wasn't doing the grunt work, or at least helping her, when it dawned on me. She _is_ the random underling. She's also the pilot, the engineer, the head of security, and every other conceivable personage on board a spacecraft. There's a part of me that wonders why she would allow a strange man to wander unattended around the ship, but then there's another part of me that's not the least bit surprised, since she could probably kick my ass from here to Numeria if I tried anything.

Now I'm into this deep. What the _hell_ is going on here? Who _is_ she, and what is she doing alone on a Gorlock spacecraft, orbiting an uninhabited planet for days on end? I'm at a loss.

_Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**1:00 Dec 28**

Remember how I said that Irrelevant conducted my interrogation as if I were a mass murderer? Turns out that assessment wasn't too far off. Yesterday, she finally caved and told me what's going on. This planet we're orbiting wasn't always uninhabited. Just a few weeks ago, it was the site of a mass killing – all 3 billion inhabitants vanished into thin air, and she's been charged with reconnaissance. Guess who the perp is? This Dictator doucheface I've been hearing so much about. I knew he wasn't a pleasant fellow, but the extent of his power really escaped me until today. Sad, I know, but you can't really accuse me of willful ignorance, since Numeria censors most outside news. So, note to self: the dude Irrelevent is chasing kills people. Lots of people.

_ Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**14:17 Dec 28**

I heard her singing today. Her voice isn't gorgeous or anything, but for some reason I just can't get it out of my head. The way she sang was just so damn _sad..._it was like she turned every song into a funeral dirge. What happened to this girl? Whoever hurt her, I'll kill 'em.

_Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**3:40 Dec 30**

I can't sleep. Irrelevant and I had a long conversation this afternoon, and now I know what happened to her. She didn't tell me outright, but I _know_. Irrelevant came from Earth...the same planet as the Dictator, it turns out. From the way she talked about him, it's obvious that there's something going on between them, something beneath the surface conflict. I'm not the brightest crayon in the box, but if there's one thing I can spot, it's when a woman has been through five different kinds of hell because of a guy. I see it every day on Numeria; it's unmistakeable. I mean, think about it. If the stories I've heard are to be believed, then he killed everyone on Earth – that must mean her family and all her friends – but he left her alive? That just screams "personal" to me.

But God, the way she talked about him. There was a kind of madness in her eyes I've never seen before.

_Ka'ha Madrahadras. _My head is certainly down.

**12:59 Dec 30**

Whine whine whine. Wine. Cheese.

**18:22 Dec 30**

Aurora! Her name is Aurora. I could dance a friggin' jig. She's named after the twisting, wild colors of the atmosphere – it's perfect! But then again, her name could've been Flatface McButtsniffer, and I'd still be wildly elated. Because she TOLD me! She told me her name.

_Ka'ha Madrahadras. _Au-ro-ra. I wonder if she has a nickname?

**13:55 Dec 31**

Happy New Year's! Aurora tells me that today's the final day of the human calendar, and is usually celebrated by staying up until all hours and toasting with alcoholic beverages in small fluted glasses. Sounds like my kind of party. I tell ya, if they taught us xenoanthropology on Numeria instead of incessant vapid theology, I wouldn't have had such a hard time in school as a kid.

_ Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**16:30 Dec 31**

So I may or may not have been invited on a date. Aurora asked me to join her on the bridge around 23 hundred hours to count down the final moments of the Earth year while watching meteors streak into a nearby planet's atmosphere. I wish I had something to wear besides this grubby old work suit, but captives can't be choosers. I wonder if she'll change into something other than that military uniform she's been wearing. Not that I have a problem with her "look", but I would like to see her with her hair down at least once. There are some other things I'd like to see too, but I'll refrain from commenting, in the unlikely event that she's still monitoring these recordings.

_Ka'ha Madrahadras._

**00:45 Jan 1**

Uuugh. Aurora 1: Nav 0, and I have the black eye to prove it. I'm an idiot. We were having such a good time on the bridge that I began to labor under the delusion that she actually liked hanging out with me. She even _laughed _a couple of times. I was regaling her with some of the more darkly humorous aspects of Numerian culture, and I thought she was digging on me, so when she left the bridge for a minute to – well, I don't know what – I posed myself seductively by the entrance and waited for her to come back.

You know those moments in life when you instantly know you've screwed up? As soon as I saw her expression, I knew this was one of them. Wham!, fist to the face, and down I went. It felt like getting walloped by a hammer wearing steal knuckles. Our ensuing conversation went something like: _"Ow! The hell did you do that for?"_ "Get out of my cockpit." _"Ha, that's what she sai–"_ "OUT!"

Pfft, Happy New Year's indeed. I think I'll skulk around my room some more, since that's all I can on this damn ship.

**11:11 Jan 3**

Well, what do I say? I guess Aurora's Dictat-o-meter finally went down or something, because she's called off all further surveillance. Sigh, talk about anticlimactic. Three days, and nary a word about what happened on the bridge. She sure isn't very good at this whole "conflict resolution" thing, is she?

At any rate, now that our little adventure is drawing to a close, Aurora offered to drop me on Numeria – but since that would kind of be a death sentence for me, I've requested a prisoner transfer to Planet Gorlock instead. I'm terribly interested in this whole business now, and besides, there's probably a lot of weird alien loot that I can steal while I'm there.

I want to learn more about Aurora, and about this whole rebel movement... I'd never join their stupid organization, but maybe they could use my talents as a free agent? I'd like a new hobby. Ha ha, and maybe while I'm at it I can piss off the Dictator enough to make him wanna blow up Numeria...just kidding. Kind of.

Well, my saucy little voice recorder, it looks like this is goodbye. I promise to to give you a nice, honorable death by chucking you into space.

_Ka'ha Madrahadras. _ Later!

* * *

><p>I love Nav. More soon!<p> 


	3. Character Profiles

_WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TOSOT. YOU DEFINITELY NEED TO READ THE FIC BEFORE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS. _

Not a formal one shot, but...still entertaining, I hope?

Anyway, enjoy these character profiles - guaranteed to provide you with more info than you ever wanted!

* * *

><p>NAV IS FIRST BECAUSE HE IS SUPAHSEXYFINE<p>

**Full Character Name:**Nav Aksha'at (Numerians traditionally don't have middle names)

**Nick Names/Titles:** The Seventh _Samarkandi_

**Gender:**- MALE -

**Age:**About 26

**Birthday/year:**14th Ama, 1745 (in Numerian years), on the human calender his birthday would be October 17th.

**Marital Status:**Engaged

**Sexual Orientation:**Doesn't seem to mind interspecies dating.

**Hair:**Blond and a bit on the spiky side

**Eyes:**Gray

**Language:**Eastern Numerian, English, Gorlock, a few words of Spanish (from watching old Spanish soap operas)

**Blood Type:**O+

**Height:**6 feet 1 inch

**Weight:**305 lbs (NOT because he's fat - he's actually on the thinner side - but because of all the metal and robotic equipment integrated into his body. That stuff's HEAVY)

**Body Structure:**Um...well, the organic part is pretty hot. Not really "muscly" but not stick thin either. He has a fairly nice frame, though much of it is not noticeable because of his many crudely repaired injuries and his bulky clothing.

**Physical Attributes:**Blond hair, fair skin, smiling dark grey eyes, somewhat big feet, a mechanical left arm

**Race/Species:**Numerian

**Parents/Elders/Guardians:** Father: Pov Aksha'at, Mother: Lamya Aksha'at  
>Both are fairly traditionalist Numerians who are, as far as Nav is concerned, cowed by the system to be imagination-less, subservient lackeys. He is estranged from both his parents - which isn't too surprising since he kidnapped his little sister, brought her to another planet, blew up half of his hometown, and became the 7th most wanted man in the galaxy.<p>

**Siblings:**Sister, Laudya Aksha'at, age 18. He works hard to preserve her sweetness and innocence - in his mind, she represents the goodness he left behind.

**Friends/Allies:**April, Aurora, the kids, and anyone careless enough to leave their possessions unguarded (he loves these kind of people)

**Enemies:**The establishment in general and the Numerian government/priesthood in particular, pretty much everyone who holds a grudge against him for stealing their stuff (we're talking LOADS of people here)

**Beliefs/Religion:** He considers himself a _Deist_ (the belief that a supreme God exists and created the physical universe, but does not intervene in its normal operation).  
>He believes that we should not try to interpret what the God of the universe wants, since we're bound to get it wrong and hurt people in the process.<p>

**Career/Past Careers:**Notorious thief, swindler, con artist, and all-around bad guy.

**Dreams/Life Goals:**Steal enough to buy Numeria and then dispose of the current government. He still hasn't decided what to do once this happens - though he certainly doesn't plan to take over as ruler.

**Hobbies:**Collecting weird stuff, building mechanical things, stealing anything and everything he can get his hands on, getting into dire situations and escaping by the skin of his teeth, watching old Earth movies, listening to music, making card houses (he's surprisingly good!), blowing stuff up then fixing it again

**Likes:**Explosions, outer space, ships, playing charades, old movies, love songs, eating, sleeping, playing practical jokes, doing something for the first time, having the last laugh, and anyone possessing XX chromosomes (AKA CHICKS)

**Loves:** Laudya, April, and Aurora; his spaceship _the Shahada_

**Dislikes:**Pompous windbags, rainy weather, having to tie shoelaces, people telling him what to do, authority figures in general

**Loathes:**Hypocrites, Numeria and everything it stands for, 97% of the male population, seedless watermelon (what's the point if you can't spit out the seeds?)

**Fears:**Something terrible happening to his sister.

**Strengths:**Intense charisma, quick wit, and charm, as well as a streak of good luck a mile long.

**Weakness:**Not thinking ahead, not looking before he leaps, a complete disregard for property laws, amusing himself at other people's expense

**Good Qualities:**He's generally a nice person, though his mismatched moral ideals conflict rather than harmonize. He will go out of his way one day to help others and then put everyone he cares about in danger the next.

**Bad Habits:**He's a complete and total slob incapable of organization. His ship's a mess, his room looks like a bomb hit, and he couldn't care less.

**Turn Ons:**Strong, determined women. Guns are a bonus. He also has a thing for unusually colored eyes.

**Turn Offs:**Freckles o_O, cracked gross fingernails, women with the brains of a slug

**Powers/Abilities/Talents/Weapons:** High stamina (yes Krista I am thinking what you're thinking), guns, hidden knives, steel-tipped boots, and a swiss-army-like mechanical hand.  
>He's a talented pilot and can learn things very easily; he's quick to adapt and can make anything available into a weapon or a defense.<p>

**Temperament:**Easygoing, fun-loving, adventurous, carefree, loud-mouthed, morally lax in some ways and stringent in others, darkly humorous, selfish, manipulative, occasionally cruel

**Favorite Food:**Chocolate covered strawberries ;)

**Favorite Drink:**Graveyards (a bunch of random drinks mixed together)

**Favorite Music:**Rap and sappy love songs. Country music makes him laugh.

**Favorite color:**Purple. He admits it and is proud of it.

**Favorite Movie(s):**Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Men in Black, Catch Me if You Can

**Secret Desire:**Umm...Aurora.

**Random Quote:**"Unfortunately they taste like buttcrack..."

* * *

><p>Here comes April!<p>

**Full Character Name:**Shiiiiii-ANNHHHH-dohnk!

**Nick Names/Titles:**April

**Gender:**Female

**Age:**27 cycles (Equivalent to 22 Earth years)

**Birthday/year:**Unknown. Gorlocks don't record or celebrate their dates of birth, merely the season in which they were born. April was born during the rainy season.

**Marital Status:**Engaged

**Sexual Orientation:**Apparently favors human-looking men.

**Hair:**Light pinkish-purple fading to a periwinkle at the ends (Gorlock hair turns bluer with prolonged exposure to sunlight)

**Eyes:**Purple

**Language:**Gorlock, English

**Blood Type:**AB (Gorlocks have no RH factor)

**Height:**5 feet 7 inches

**Body Structure:**Lanky, gymnast body with nicely defined arm muscles. A bit on the thin side for a female Gorlock

**Physical Attributes:**Green skin, purple eyes, pinkish hair, full purple lips with fangs

**Race/Species:**Gorlock

**Parents/Elders/Guardians:** Father: Din-RAAAAH-doh (you can call him Quincy)  
>Mother: Naya (died when she was a small child), Stepmother: Ooooooooii-yuh<p>

**Siblings:**2 half sisters - Pinna and Molli - she doesn't have much of a relationship with either of them due to their age difference and her frequent absence from the planet.

**Friends/Allies:**Aurora, Nav, Lee, the kids, the High Council

**Enemies:**The Dictator, anyone who happens to make an enemy of the Gorlock army or the rebels. April doesn't necessarily fight out of personal conviction, but rather out of necessity and Gorlock tradition. Warfare is just a way of life - though by Gorlock standards, April is somewhat peaceful (despite her undying love of weaponry)

**Beliefs/Religion:**Polytheistic (the Gorlocks have a multitude of gods, mostly relating to nature and warfare). Each Gorlock chooses one to be their patron god/goddess when they reach adulthood. April's patron is Jasta, goddess of the hunt.

**Career/Past Careers:**Soldier of various ranks

**Dreams/Life Goals:**Beat the Dictator, increase her military rank, then eventually settle down and get a commission designing her own weapons. She also wants to reconnect with her sisters and her cultural roots, having missed out on a lot while on missions. She wants children - at least 2 (before Nav's death she had planned to adopt, since they obviously couldn't have kids of their own).

**Hobbies:**Guns (duh), target practice, cooking, watching movies with Nav and Aurora during inactive times, recording and interpreting her dreams, various Gorlock sports

**Likes:** The excitement of battle, winning, the night sky, rainy weather, strange Gorlock food, boots, hats/helmets, drinking contests ., the _Desperado_, oral folklore

**Loves:**Nav, Aurora, Lee (as a friend, much to his chagrin), GUNS (duh), her people

**Dislikes:**Birds, board games, most Earth cuisine,

**Loathes:**Iichi plant (similar to poison ivy - she got it like 25 times as a kid)

**Fears:**Drowning

**Strengths:**Loyal, steady-going personality, bravery, strength, innovative thinking, the ability to facilitate teamwork, "get-her-done" attitude

**Weaknesses:**Gets jealous (think Cindy April catfight), holds grudges for a long time

**Good Qualities:**Grounds the people around her - she's the perfect person to have your back

**Bad Habits:**No table manners, putting her feet up on everything, unfeminine personal hygiene

**Turn Ons:**Guys who stand out / make an impression

**Turn Offs:**Slow-thinking guys, red hair

**Powers/Abilities/Talents/Weapons:**Excellent sharp-shooting abilities, good piloting skills, extreme physical strength and agility, great hand-to-hand combat skills, leadership and cooperative skills

**Temperment:**Serious, confident, methodical, very observant, not too talkative, straightforward sense of humor

**Favorite Food:**Roasted Oka (trust me, you don't want to know what this is)

**Favorite Drink:**Limeade

**Favorite Music:**Heavy metal music, foreign music whose lyrics she can't understand

**Favorite color:**Maroon

**Favorite Movie(s):**Howl's Moving Castle (April loves movies involving magic)

**Secret Desire:**To have a magical power herself, or to be involved in a fairy tale

**Random Quote:**"I love my job!"

* * *

><p>...And Aurora<p>

**Full Character Name:**Cynthia Aurora Vortex

**Nick Names/Titles:**Aurora

**Gender:**Female

**Age:**21 years

**Birthday:**June 5

**Marital Status:**Pathologically Single

**Sexual Orientation:**According to some of my readers: Fruuuuustrated; According to me: Straight

**Hair:**Long and blonde, worn in a high ponytail

**Eyes:**Green

**Language:**English, a little French, fairly decent Gorlock, specks of Numerian

**Blood Type:**A+

**Height:**5 feet 7 1/2 inches

**Body Structure:**Tall, strong and athletic, but with soft facial features and delicate-looking hands. She carries her weight in her shoulders and ribcage, giving her a rigid, soldier-like posture.

**Physical Attributes:**Fair hair and skin, naturally blonde hair

**Race/Species:**Human

**Parents/Elders/Guardians:**Father: (does anyone know Cindy's dad's name?) Mother: Sasha Vortex

**Siblings:**None

**Friends/Allies:**April, Nav, the kids, various other criminals

**Enemies:**Dictator Jimmy, anyone who pisses her off (which includes most people)

**Beliefs/Religion:**Agnostic

**Career/Past Careers:**Pilot, soldier, rebel

**Dreams/Life Goals:**Kill the Dictator to get revenge... more recently revised to cure the Dictator, THEN get her revenge. She hasn't really thought very far beyond that.

**Hobbies:**Obsessing over DJ and how to beat him, accruing power and influence, improving her martial and intellectual abilities, memorizing huge passages from books (to keep her memory sharp), making braided bracelets (she's literally made thousands of them - it keeps her hands busy and her mind occupied).

**Likes:**Bodies of water, Tai chi, reading, sparring practice, mastering new fighting techniques, sunset and sunrise, windy weather, interrogating people, hanging with April and Nav, a hot cup of tea, sci-fi movies

**Loves:**Future Libby

**Dislikes:**Really hot, humid days (you know, typical weather on Planet Gorlock ), stinky people (she has a very strong sense of smell), idiots in charge, anyone who gets in her way

**Loathes:**DJ, her past, her own decisions

**Fears:**Her memories, the future, being restrained/pinned/locked up

**Strengths:**Clever, quick-thinking, brutally effective, makes good on her promises

**Weaknesses:**Lets her emotions get the better of her, has difficulty moving on, is vengeful and suspicious

**Good Qualities:**Witty, good leader, perceptive, doggedly determined, intuitive

**Bad Habits:**Saying and doing nasty things, refusing to share her inner self with anyone, dropping people who are no longer of use to her, going out of her way to be cruel

**Turn Ons:**Intelligence, money, power, blue eyes

**Turn Offs:**Arrogance, money, power, blue eyes ;)

**Powers/Abilities/Talents/Weapons:**High tech suit, green fire, martial arts, unbelievable piloting skills, knowledge of politics and criminal organizations

**Temperament:**Intelligent, quick to anger, determined and resourceful, sarcastic, dark-humored

**Favorite Food:**Pecan Ripple Ice Cream

**Favorite Drink:**Spiced Hot chocolate

**Favorite Music:**Depends on her mood

**Favorite color:**Blue

**Favorite Movie(s):**The Princess Bride, Kill Bill (sorry guys, couldn't resist)

**Secret Desire:**To be told that she's beautiful

**Random Quote:** "Heh. It's funny, isn't it, that the only person who truly understands me is the same person who's going to kill me?"

* * *

><p>Dictator Jimmy FTW<p>

**Full Character Name:**James Isaac Neutron

**Nick Names/Titles:**DJ, Dictator Jimmy, Dictator Neutron, and just plain old "The Dictator"

**Gender:**Male

**Age:**21 years

**Birthday:**March 14

**Marital Status:**Single, unless you consider Future Carl his housewife ;)

**Sexual Orientation:**Asexual (mostly. Perhaps a more accurate term would be "Aurorasexual".)

**Hair:**Brown, a bit shaggy in front

**Eyes:**Light blue

**Languages:**More than all the other characters combined

**Blood Type:**A-

**Height:**5 feet 9 inches

**Body Structure:**He's done things to himself to make himself stronger, so who knows.

**Physical Attributes:**Not particularly tall, brown hair, piercingly blue eyes, light skin

**Race/Species:**Human

**Parents/Elders/Guardians:**Father: Hugh Neutron Mother: Judy Neutron

**Siblings:**None (unless you count Brobot, God forbid)

**Friends/Allies:**He doesn't really have any. The only person he truly trusts is Aurora, and he trusts her to hate him.

**Enemies:**He doesn't really consider anyone to be an "enemy". People are simply pawns in his schemes or impediments to be cleared away. Aurora is the closest thing he has to a nemesis, and the Gorlock High Council is the closest thing he has to organizational opposition.

**Beliefs/Religion:**Atheist

**Career/Past Careers:**Scientist, inventor, military historian, mass-murderer, enslaver, despot, and all-around unpleasant fellow.

**Dreams/Life Goals:**Build a better mousetrap, Rule the world! (I can hear the Nostalgia Critic in the back of my brain shouting, "OF COURSE!") Well, not really. His goals aren't always clear to an outside observer - sometimes it seems like he pursues power simply for power's sake, and no loftier reason. Science fuels many of his decisions, and, contrary to popular belief, his actions always have a motivation behind them, even if nobody else knows what that motivation is.

**Hobbies:**Conducting experiments, making inventions, designing new weapons, torturing anyone who defies him (he's really big on this last one), destroying planets, employing mercenaries, seizing resources, and of course gaining as much power and influence as humanly possible

**Likes:**Clean, ordered surroundings, labcoats, the smell of computers, video diaries, peacock feathers ("they're a fantastic adaptation"), bossing FC around, the challenge provided by his foes, that feeling of smug superiority he gets whenever he completely owns someone else

**Loves:**Power.

**Dislikes:**Jeans, outdated technology and ideas, airheaded women, having nothing to do

**Loathes:**DJ doesn't really "loathe". Investing that much emotion would give too much power to the loathed object/person.

**Fears:**Not knowing.

**Strengths:**Brilliant, ruthless, cold, calculating, rational, detached, clear-headed, five steps ahead of everyone else

**Weaknesses:**Won't admit when he does have an emotion or an attachment, too much faith in his own reasoning

**Good Qualities:**A surprisingly quick and ironic sense of humor, a superb understanding of human psychology, fantastic problem-solving abilities

**Bad Habits:**Isolating himself, relying too much on technology, not getting enough natural Vitamin D

**Turn Ons:**Intelligence, resilience, wistfulness, peach-colored lips

**Turn Offs:**Naivete, blind optimism, faith in the supernatural, excessive beauty (he has gone out of his way to shoot especially attractive women), anyone who isn't willing to play his game

**Powers/Abilities/Talents/Weapons:**High tech suit with performance enhancers, blue fire, his genius, his entire freaking base

**Temperament:**Intelligent, rational, calm, scientific, sadistic, and manipulative

**Favorite Food:**Steak and potatoes

**Favorite Drink:**Protein/vitamin shake (he still likes Purple Flurp, but he wouldn't admit it, even under torture)

**Favorite Music:**Classical music (like Beethoven and Tchaikovsky)

**Favorite color:**Blue

**Favorite Movie(s):**Planet of the Apes ("Daaaamn you all to heeeeeellllllllll!"), Dr. Strangelove

**Secret Desire:**To have Aurora beg for his love.

**Random Quote:**"Penny for your thoughts?"

* * *

><p>**pant pant** Future Libby is next!<p>

**Full Character Name:**Liberty Danielle Folfax

**Nick Names/Titles:**Libby, Libs, Future Libby by the kids

**Gender:**Female

**Age:**21 years

**Birthday:**December 11

**Marital Status:**Betrothed

**Sexual Orientation:**Straight

**Hair:**Curly and almost black, worn in braids

**Eyes:**Brown

**Language:**English, some Mandarin, Tibetan and Thai

**Blood Type:**B+

**Height:**5 feet 4 inches

**Body Structure:**Petite, curvaceous

**Physical Attributes:**dark skin and hair, brown eyes

**Race/Species:**Human

**Parents/Elders/Guardians:** Mr. and Mrs. Folfax

**Siblings:**None

**Friends/Allies:**Aurora, the monks of Shangri Llama, the kids, FS

**Enemies:**Dictator Jimmy, bad people in general

**Beliefs/Religion:**A mishmash of Christian/Buddhist philosophy and Hindu tradition

**Career/Past Careers:**The Chosen One's intended, seamstress, artist, designer

**Dreams/Life Goals:**Find Aurora, find FS, build a community in Shangri Llama, try to restore the world to the way it was before the nanobots, if possible

**Hobbies:**Meditating, cooking, designing stuff, Feng Shui, ikebana, taking walks in the woods, music (she can play like 12 different instruments), practicing self-defense, sudoku (she's surprisingly good), dancing, throwing parties - basically, anything to fill her ample leisure time

**Likes:**Chrysanthemums, fluffy animals, bright colors, moonless nights, lilypads, gemstones, tea, chopsticks, planning events, springtime, feeling needed

**Loves:**Aurora, the monks, and we'll see about Future Sheen ;)

**Dislikes:**Cruelty, cloudy weather, people planning her life, dead uncleaned fish, being alone, not having all her stuff with her

**Loathes:**Killing, unfairness, wasps and bee-stings

**Fears:**Dying alone, inaction, spiders and stinging insects

**Strengths:**Caring, compassionate, empathetic, strong in her beliefs, supportive, patient, honest

**Weaknesses:**Bossy, controlling, naive, stubborn, materialistic, relies too much on others, too trusting, not able to pack light

**Good Qualities:**Helps others find the good in themselves, lights up a room when she walks in

**Bad Habits:**Taking luxury for granted, expecting love and acceptance from everyone, trusting things to just "work out" without thinking them through (a characteristic she shares with Nav), placing too much emphasis on appearances

**Turn Ons:**Tall men, well-defined arms, men who go shirtless, someone who will put her first

**Turn Offs:**Arrogance, disregard for the feelings of others, carelessness, unreliability

**Powers/Abilities/Talents/Weapons:**Creative and good with her hands, reasonable self-defense skills, good negotiation skills

**Temperament:**Sweet, strong-willed, protective, stubborn, emotionally attuned

**Favorite Food:**Crepes

**Favorite Drink:**Peach Green tea

**Favorite Music:**Rap, hip-hop, funk, pop, and traditional Tibetan music

**Favorite color:**Gold

**Favorite Movie(s):**Grease, documentaries about famous musicians

**Secret Desire:**To travel the galaxy and take photographs of everything

**Random Quote:** "You...you...she's going to BEAT you!"

* * *

><p>Future Sheen time<p>

**Full Character Name:**Sheen Juarrera Estevez

**Nick Names/Titles:**Sheen, Future Sheen by the kids

**Gender:**Male

**Age:**22 years

**Birthday:**(shit, I can't remember)

**Marital Status:**Betrothed

**Sexual Orientation:**Straight

**Hair:**Dark brown and spiky

**Eyes:**one brown, one red

**Languages:**English

**Blood Type:**O-

**Height:**6 feet 2 inches

**Weight:**180 lbs

**Body Structure:**Muscular (in a sinewy kind of way), one clawed hand and effed-up arm

**Physical Attributes:**Deeply tanned skin, dark brown hair, 2 different color eyes, red markings and tattoos on his body, genetically enhanced speed and strength

**Race/Species:**Human...sorta

**Parents/Elders/Guardians:**Father: Señor Estevez, Mother: Señora Estevez (absent since childhood)

**Siblings:**younger sister Maya, gone the way of everyone else thanks to the nanobots

**Friends/Allies:**Future Libby. He doesn't much like or trust anyone else. Aurora will probably grow on him a little

**Enemies:**DJ, and anyone DJ forces him to attack, unfortunately

**Beliefs/Religion:**Extremely angry at God if there is one

**Career/Past Careers:**prisoner, the Chosen One once he gets to Shangri Llama

**Dreams/Life Goals:**Getting free, getting revenge, tearing apart as many things as possible before settling down with Future Libby and starting a new life, having a shit ton of kids he can play with and concentrate his thoughts on

**Hobbies:**Replaying Ultralord episodes in his head, planning revenge, fantasizing about FL (hey, what else are you going to do in a prison cell for 10 years?), doing insane multiplication tables in his head (again, you find weird stuff to do when you're bored), eating

**Likes:**Sweets, running around in as little clothing as possible (it's very freeing!), percussive music, dancing, fighting, hunting, singing (badly), coffee, pouring his guts out to Future Libby, starting new projects

**Loves:**Future Libby, freedom, wide open spaces, a cold winter's night in front of the fireplace

**Dislikes:**Tea, thunderstorms, being bored, loneliness, books without pictures, sitting still for too long

**Loathes:**DJ, Darkness, small enclosures, technology, his inability to control himself

**Fears:**Going nutso and killing the people he cares about

**Strengths:**Incredibly physical abilities, simple needs and desires, resilience, endurance, intense emotions, and the ability to perform heroic actions when the chips are down

**Weaknesses:**a very black-and-white view of the world, an unsophisticated understanding of complex issues, a dangerous and feral streak

**Good Qualities:**Protective, energetic, fun-loving, excellent memory for stuff that interests him

**Bad Habits:**Sets his mind on something and obsesses (though this can sometimes be a good thing), bad hygiene, has trouble connecting

**Turn Ons:**Big boobs and smiles

**Turn Offs:**chicks with those little upper-lip mustaches

**Powers/Abilities/Talents/Weapons:**Superspeed and strength, a clawed hand, and probably other latent abilities

**Temperament:**Excitable and intense, with some serious darkness lying in wait just under the surface

**Favorite Food:**Twizzlers

**Favorite Drink:**Anything carbonated

**Favorite Music:**Drums, African music, rap, hip-hop, whistling

**Favorite color:**orange

**Favorite Movie(s):**Ultralord, the Secret of NIMH, any romantic comedy, movies with happy endings

**Secret Desire:**To see what human flesh tastes like (hey, this is a SECRET, remember? So disturbing things are allowed)

**Random Quote:**"After everything I've been through for her, all those years in the dark...the dark wasn't supposed to follow me out! "

* * *

><p>Future Carl is NAO<p>

**Full Character Name:**Carlton Ulysses Wheezer

**Nick Names/Titles:**Carl (Future Carl by the kids)

**Gender:**Male

**Age:**21 years

**Birthday:**(shit, I can't remember x 2)

**Marital Status:**Single, has a bit of a mancrush on Nav

**Sexual Orientation:**Straight

**Hair:**Red, curly, and tangled

**Eyes:**Gray

**Languages:**English

**Blood Type:**O+

**Height:**5 feet 8 inches

**Body Structure:**A bit "blah". On the skinny side, but with a tiiiiiny bit of a baby belly remaining

**Physical Attributes:**Pale, freckled skin, red hair, glasses (you'd think Jimmy would have corrected his vision? Maybe he just likes glasses)

**Race/Species:**Human

**Parents/Elders/Guardians:**Mr. and Mrs. Wheezer

**Siblings:**None

**Friends/Allies:**He considers DJ to be his bff, whatever DJ may think of him. He also thinks of the robots as his pets and Goddard as his personal charge. He keeps up with the news and secretly admires a lot of rebels, desperadoes, and criminals (like Nav, for instance)

**Enemies:**Anyone DJ tells him to consider an enemy

**Beliefs/Religion:**Hasn't really thought about it in awhile

**Career/Past Careers:**DJ's Igor

**Dreams/Life Goals:**Saving DJ and making him good again, getting out on his own and traveling, meeting a nice girl, settling down, and forgetting about his earlier years

**Hobbies:**Assisting DJ, doing crosswords, taking care of the bots and doing routine maintenance, building lego models, cleaning, writing in his journal, doing puzzles, going to the bliss room, getting lost

**Likes:**Cauliflower (weird, but true), llamas (still), aquariums, running, reading about people who live exciting lives, rainbows (don't laugh! they're hopeful!), animals, old coins

**Loves:**being appreciated, doing something that makes him feel worthwhile or redeemable

**Dislikes:**Loneliness, reflecting on what he has helped facilitate, soft drinks (they give him indigestion), snakes

**Loathes:**His life, in a lot of ways. He has a long way to go to restore his self-esteem

**Fears:**DJ killing him without telling him why, getting electrocuted, growing evil himself

**Strengths:**Loyal, supportive, well-informed, obedient, kind-hearted, pacifistic, gentle, humble

**Weaknesses:**Won't stand up for himself, apathetic, not very good at expressing himself

**Good Qualities:**Makes the right decision when the critical moment comes, good at drawing inspiration from others

**Bad Habits:**Inaction, doing whatever DJ tells him to do, choosing to ignore rather than face problems, relying on substances (i.e. the bliss room) to deal with his deep guilt

**Turn Ons:**Sweetness, innocence, compassion, a forgiving temperament, long hair, dresses

**Turn Offs:**Scary or domineering women, violence, profanity, really tall girls

**Powers/Abilities/Talents/Weapons:**He knows every inch of that base and can work 90% of the equipment in it (even if he didn't built it). He gets sudden bursts of strength and endurance in tough situations

**Temperament:**A bit flighty and wimpy, but a with good heart and a sense of loyalty and belonging

**Favorite Food:**Plutonian Gut Chunks and Donuts

**Favorite Drink:**warm milk

**Favorite Music:**Disney songs, the Beatles, 1950s rock and roll

**Favorite color:**white

**Favorite Movie(s):**Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Gilligan's Island

**Secret Desire:**To be an incredibly badass action-hero type dude.

**Random Quote:** "This may be an unnecessary risk, but there's someone you're forgetting. Someone I can't in good conscience leave behind."

* * *

><p>WHEEEEEEEEE it's LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE<p>

**Full Character Name:**Leeeee-RAA-doh

**Nick Names/Titles:**Lee

**Gender:**Male

**Age:**29 cycles (Equivalent to 24 Earth years)

**Birthday/year:**Unknown. Gorlocks don't record or celebrate their dates of birth, merely the season in which they were born. Lee was born at the very end of the rainy season.

**Marital Status:**Woefully single

**Sexual Orientation:**Straight

**Hair:**Purple, shorn very short

**Eyes:**Purple, a bit on the girly side

**Language:**Gorlock, English

**Blood Type:**O (Gorlocks have no RH factor)

**Height:**5 feet 11 inches

**Body Structure:**Buff, with muscly arms and a thick neck, but a very pretty (almost feminine) face

**Physical Attributes:**Green skin, purple eyes, purple hair

**Race/Species:**Gorlock

**Parents/Elders/Guardians:**Father: Suuk (who was a cultural expert before him, and from whom he inherited the position), Mother: Sil Sil (they are very close)

**Siblings:**Older brother, who died in battle

**Friends/Allies:**April, Aurora, Nav (grudgingly), the kids, Tartune, the High Council, tourists

**Enemies:**Anyone who threatens his friends. On the whole, though, Lee is a pretty forgiving/peaceful kinda guy (which doesn't exactly earn him props in a society that glorifies violence)

**Beliefs/Religion:**Polytheistic (As I mentioned earlier, the Gorlocks have a multitude of gods, mostly relating to nature and warfare). Each Gorlock chooses one to be their patron god/goddess when they reach adulthood. Lee's patron is Mua, the goddess of sacred places.

**Career/Past Careers:**Cultural expert, tour guide, low-ranking soldier

**Dreams/Life Goals:**Marry April and have 2 kids, learn about Planet Gorlock's ancient past, decode their (somewhat lost) system of writing and restore it to its former glory, attempt to introduce more diplomatic solutions into Gorlock policy (not likely, but hey, it's fun to dream)

**Hobbies:**Building stuff (he's quite a good carpenter), trying desperately but somewhat futile-ly to become a better warrior, introducing visitors to Gorlock life, hanging with April and Aurora, watching and not quite understanding earth movies, taking care of animals (especially those reptilian warthogs), riding the aforementioned hideous beasts

**Likes:**Antiques, history, culture, torrential rain, strange Gorlock food, oral folklore, traveling, learning new facts and languages, poetry, silent contemplation, tiny detailed work (like sewing clasps on leather jerkins)

**Loves:**April, his people, his planet

**Dislikes:**Nav (for obvious reasons), needless battles, dry weather, being ignored, the color gray

**Loathes:**Feet (he's podophobic)

**Fears:**Rejection and shame, never finding love, being physically weak

**Strengths:**Strong sense of duty, sweet personality, bravery, inner strength, creative problem-solving, ability to find non-violent solutions, excellent memory for nerdy facts

**Weaknesses:**Gets jealous, can't seem to get over April, doesn't really "fit in" in Gorlock society

**Good Qualities:**Reliable, an excellent friend, understanding, non-judgmental, thoughtful

**Bad Habits:**Moping, feeling sorry for himself, getting stuck in ruts, trying to do stuff he's not good at rather than cultivating his natural talents, overvaluing others and undervaluing himself

**Turn Ons:**Messy hair, girls who can beat him in a fight, straightforward women

**Turn Offs:**Giggling girls who play games with his head

**Powers/Abilities/Talents/Weapons:**Excellent riding skills, a decent grasp of philology, good oratory skills

**Temperment:**Serious, sensitive, introverted, doesn't always pick up on human humor, a bit block-headed at times

**Favorite Food:**A salad made from the leaves of a local plant

**Favorite Drink:**The Gorlock equivalent of a fine red wine

**Favorite Music:**traditional Gorlock ballads, improvisational Jazz and scat music (Aurora introduced him to it, and he's been hooked ever since)

**Favorite color:**Green

**Favorite Movie(s):**Citizen Kane, Star Trek

**Secret Desire:**To go on a long journey over water (if you'll recall, there are no large bodies of water on Planet Gorlock)

**Random Quote:**"Actually, it is a very good question! And one to which I know the answer! "

* * *

><p>Last is Nav's sister Laudya, who I don't think we ever meet in TOSOT itself<p>

**Full Character Name:**Laudya Aksha'at

**Nick Names/Titles:**Laudy

**Gender:**Female

**Age:**18

**Birthday/year:**8th Moro, 1753 (in Numerian years), on the human calender her birthday would be May 4th.

**Marital Status:**Single

**Sexual Orientation:**Straight

**Hair:**Long and blonde, with bangs. Her hair is a bit darker than Nav's, tending toward golden brown territory

**Eyes:**Brown

**Language:**Eastern Numerian, English

**Blood Type:**O+

**Height:**5 feet 5 inches

**Body Structure:**Slender and willowy. Looks a bit fairy-ish

**Physical Attributes:**Pale skin, big eyes, small feet

**Race/Species:**Numerian

**Parents/Elders/Guardians:** Father: Pov Aksha'at, Mother: Lamya Aksha'at  
>She misses her parents, but doesn't tell Nav, because she doesn't want him to feel guilty for taking her away (which she views to be the correct decision)<p>

**Siblings:**Brother, Nav. She really looks up to him a lot, but she frequently worries about him - both for his physical safety, and for his soul and sense of righteousness. She fears him becoming more and more jaded and willing to resort to extremist tactics as time goes on

**Friends/Allies:**Her foster mother on Mejair, Nav, Aurora and April (who she has met on a few occasions - she's very fond of April)

**Enemies:**She lives in a pretty peaceful society and is pretty well insulated from violence and hatred. Like Nav, she tends to view concepts and ideas as her enemies, rather than individual people

**Beliefs/Religion:**Theist (believes in the Numerian God), and actively prays to him. She cannot understand why Nav blames all religion for the choices made by a few corrupt religious leaders

**Career/Past Careers:**She enjoys teaching and working in the garden, but she's still young, so she hasn't decided what to be yet

**Dreams/Life Goals:**Learn as much as possible from the women of Mejair, and then use that information to liberate other Numerians, both literally and intellectually. She wants to get married and have kids, but she doesn't trust Numerian men and she doesn't want to marry a Mejairian, since they are kind of freakish-looking.

**Hobbies:**Embroidering handkerchiefs (girly, yes, but she was taught it as a child on Numeria and has always found it soothing), reading, drawing in her sketchbook, trying to talk sense into people, frolicking around in nature (this is where Nav gets his picture of her as the woodland wonder-child of innocence and delight), growing things, collecting all the odd things Nav brings back for her

**Likes:**Soft rain, grassy meadows, plants, butterflies, wispy clouds, empty buildings, roomy dresses, hearing adventure stories

**Loves:**Nav, her parents, Mejair, Numeria

**Dislikes:**Corrupt people who give good institutions a bad name, thieves (ironically), harsh discipline, wearing her hair up

**Loathes:**Divisiveness, vengeance

**Fears:**Nav becoming so destructive that he hurts more people than he helps with his strange assbackward sense of morality. She would rather have him die a hero than live to a ripe old age, filled with bitterness and hatred.

**Strengths:**Easygoing demeanor, trusting, patient, sensible

**Weakness:**Lacks focus, "airheaded" (not in the sense of being stupid, but rather just being lost off in wonderland), unwilling to punish those who need punishing, lackadaisical, "looks the other way" a lot when it comes to Nav's crimes

**Good Qualities:**She's understanding, forgiving, and a great listener. Just how "innocent" she is depends on your viewpoint: can you "choose" to play up your innocence, or does the very fact that you realize you're doing this disqualify you? She doesn't choose to remain innocent to manipulate people, however, but rather as a way to protect herself from what she views as a harsh and predatory universe.

**Bad Habits:**Like Nav, she's completely disorganized. She always has ten projects half-finished, and her room is messy (though not filthy like Nav's)

**Turn Ons:**Sweet quiet guys, especially if they have a vulnerable streak - then she can relate to them

**Turn Offs:**Scary loud guys, men who look down on women, big hairy dudes, skinny faces

**Powers/Abilities/Talents/Weapons:**One hell of a green thumb (seems like she can grow anything), an impressive ability to beat Nav at cards (and catch him when he's cheating), can play several woodwind instruments

**Temperament:**Slow to anger, relaxed, quiet, innocent, loving, a bit of a cloudcuckoolander

**Favorite Food:**Sugar Cookies

**Favorite Drink:**Tomato juice

**Favorite Music:**Something fresh, and with a lot of bells

**Favorite color:**pale yellow

**Favorite Movie(s):**Unlike her brother, she doesn't watch a lot of movies. She saw a documentary on the Loch Ness Monster once that scared her.

**Secret Desire:**to fly into the clouds, zooming and unraveling until she dissipates altogether

**Random Quote:**"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>If you guys have any requests for TOSOT oneshots, let me know!<p> 


	4. Interview with Aurora

Want to learn more about your favorite TOSOT characters? Then check out these excerpts from the IDOJ Q & A Sessions between readers and the chars (answered with Mara's help). All of these exchanges were taken from their source topic on the idreamofjimmy forums.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONS FOR AURORA<strong>

_*Question _from Krista: Aurora, why do you keep that bulletin of Dictator Jimmy's locations and pictures on your wall? Is it a strange infatuation, or is it LOVE?

AURORA (blowing the hair out of her eyes): It's neither. You think I keep all those pictures there because I LIKE them? There's a reason I keep the thing behind a curtain. I'm conducting a behavioral pattern study. I need to be one step ahead at all times. Who the heck told you about the wall anyway? -glare-

_*Question from kprrs3000_: Aurora: How often do you cry?

AURORA: I can't afford to cry. Emotions distract me from my goals and endanger those around me.

_*Question from Kate_: How did it feel when you found out that Libby was still alive?

AURORA: When I saw Future Libby again in Shangri Llama, I was...overwhelmed. I couldn't even feel myself breathe. I had always hoped she was still alive, of course, but I assumed that since she wasn't with Dictator Jimmy that he must have abandoned her somewhere, and that I'd never see her again.

_*Question from Andrea_: Do you miss your family a lot, or have you gotten used to it? Have you ever thought about going anywhere fun since everything happened... like an amusement park, party, concert, etc ...?

AURORA: I don't think it's ever really possible to "get used to" the death of your family. Granted, I don't think about it every waking moment, but it's always there, somewhere deep inside me. As far as entertainment is concerned...well, it hasn't exactly been my priority these past ten years. Besides, galactic concerts are mind-blowingly expensive, and theme parks are just a ripoff. If you've seen one six-armed three-headed green alien trying to sell cotton candy at jacked up prices, you've seen 'em all.

April and I _have_ gate-crashed a couple of really obnoxious high-end parties in our day. There's nothing like barging in on a bunch of fat rich snobs and putting a few rounds into the upholstery. The best parties I've been to, though, are the ones kept under the radar. They only happen a couple times a year, when the lowest, dirtiest scumbags crawl out of whatever hole they've been hiding in to get together and get stark raving drunk. They're completely illegal, but they're the best place to pick up information 'cause you don't have to deal with bureaucratic red tape or any kind of normal inhibitions. They're pretty much a crime against all intelligent life, but they're extremely useful if you play your cards right. If you want reliable information, consult the criminals. That's rule number 1.

_*Question from Athena_: Aurora-So, have you adapted to eating Planet Gorlock's food since you've been living there for 10 years, or do you somehow still eat our food?

AURORA: Ya, I've gotten pretty used to it. I still make sure my food is DEAD before I eat it though.

_*Question from Sunny_: Do you know about the Lee-April-Nav triangle thingy? If so, who do you think April should marry-Nav or Lee?

AURORA: Ya, I could tell from the way Nav and Lee practically shoot sparks when they're around each other. The funny thing is, I always thought Lee and April would end up together - Nav's arrival just interrupted the inevitable.  
>I feel bad for Lee, but he needs to get over it and find someone else. Life is all about settling for less than what you wanted.<p>

_*Question from Sunny_: I see. So if April came to you and said she's considering breaking up with Nav because she just found out Lee is in love with her and she desperately needs advice, what would you tell her?

AURORA: If she was considering breaking up with him, then I'd tell her to do it. Marrying outside your species causes all sorts of problems, and if she were questioning her love for Nav, then I think she'd be better off with Lee. Though to tell you truth, I don't think either of us is really cut out for marriage.

_*Question from Rachel_: If you knew perfectly well that Lady Jaya was going to reject your idea (wasn't that part of the plan anyway?), why didn't you just fill the vial with WATER? It would have saved you a whole vial of antidote, and, more importantly, made sure everyone is prepared when they split into groups and sneak in the ship.

AURORA: Hey, you know what? The next time YOU face an evil Dictator, meet up with his younger alternate self, concoct a crazy plan, and then present that plan to a room full of criminals, YOU can decide what to do.  
>I didn't KNOW Lady Jaya would reject the plan. I mean, I knew she'd badmouth me, because she always does, but somehow I kept hoping that the other people present would be a bit more...courageous? and back me up. Cut me some slack, jeez.<p>

_*Question from Athena_: How many times have you actually faced the dictator in battle alone, not counting the first time back on the deserted earth before he took off? Unless that's too personal or upsetting for you to answer, in which case, sorry. How and where did you get your piloting training, and when and how did you become one of the top ace-pilots in the galaxy? Did you have to go through any schooling on Planet Gorlock when you moved there at age 11?. In other words, before entering resistance and war training, did Gorlock have its own "educational facility", as April called Linberg Elementary back on Earth when you were there? If so, what kind and what'd you do?

AURORA: How many times have I faced him alone? Very few. I wasn't willing to take that risk. I ran into him a few times by myself, but all the major battles I participated in were group efforts. The smallest number of people I've had for backup is 2 - Nav and April.

Hmm. Gorlock education is quite different from human schooling. As young children, Gorlocks are allowed to pretty much run wild, playing, learning about their environment, and forging friendships and enmities that last a lifetime. There is very little structure to their learning during their first 8 or so years of life. Then, when the child hits about 9 years old, he or she is shipped off to a live-in school environment that can best be described as abrasive, militaristic, and emotionally scarring. Natural Gorlock traits such as toughness, agressive behavior, and fighting abilities are carefully cultivated over the next couple of years. The children, if they are successful, graduate around age 13. About 85% of Gorlocks go on to join the Gorlock army in some way. Some, like Lee for example, inherit other positions from their family. Still others, who show little capacity for bloodlust or who repeatedly fail their competency exams, are given the lowest, worst jobs in society.

Being human, I wasn't allowed to attend Gorlock school. Luckily for me, however, April's involvement in InterGalactic Showdown meant that she was granted the highest marks and allowed to graduate early - which seemed fitting for a child who had just helped save the planet. April showed such aptitude in the fields of weaponry and aeronautics that she was given an apprenticeship and allowed full access to all the ship equipment. April stole me a copy of the keycode, and I spent hours flying all sorts of ships on the simulators. I practiced for over a year, and when the time came for April to take her pilot's license test, I came along. I switched with April, who knew how much I wanted to fly, and made it through both the atmospheric and spatial obstacle course with spectacularly high marks. I can't even tell you how surprised the score keepers were when they opened the cockpit to congratulate April on setting a new record - and found me instead. They were angry at first, of course, but from then on they held a new respect for me. I had no problem accessing any of the ships or other equipment after that. I continued practicing, and eventually brought my piloting skills into use in battle. My natural ability combined with my drive for perfection made me one of the best pilots in the whole rebel alliance, if not the entire galaxy.

_*Question from Kaytron_: Aurora, when you see April and Nav together, do you feel lonely or do you long for someone to call your own? Also, how does it feel to see your younger self and the Dictator's younger self together and flirting with each other?

AURORA: Jimmy and Cindy are ridiculous. When I see them bickering and flirting, I want to punch both their lights out. It reminds me of the reason we're in this mess, not to mention that it brings to light pretty much everything I hate about myself.  
>People in love are ridiculous anyway. They don't realize how deranged they look to everyone else.<p>

_*Question from Flank_: I have a question for Aurora. You and April must have some free time and, I'm sure, you are relaxing in some way. What do you two do for fun? Watch intergalactic TV shows and eat tasty synthesized foods, explore the wonders of the vast Galaxy, just go to sauna *cough* with Nav?

AURORA: Hmm, I'm not sure if I should elaborate on all of our pastimes, since some of them occur in rather...how do I word this...  
>APRIL: Disreputable locations?<br>AURORA: There ya go. April and I belong to the criminal underworld. We've done some pretty sketchy stuff, honestly. For example, we have a few contacts who are really into illegal gambling, and although neither April nor I really gamble to any extent, we do end up at a lot of dodgy joints. Then again, when I stop to think about it, most of our excursions to places like those DO involve the war in some way, so I guess they don't really qualify as "leisure time". Plus, it's not much fun when you have to keep your guard up the whole time.  
>APRIL: Of course, these sort of ventures can be very rewarding as well. We have participated in quite a number of contests - fighting or otherwise - that helped earn us our reputation and quite a bit of extra money.<br>AURORA: Very true. Nav especially loves these, cause it gives him the opportunity to make a complete fool of himself in front of large groups of spectators. For example, since the nanites in Nav's system prevent him from getting drunk, he can win any drinking contest he enters, hands down. Of course, this fact doesn't stop him from pretending to be utterly wasted...  
>APRIL: (laughing) Haha, I will never forget the time that he stripped down to his underwear and danced on top of the...<br>AURORA: Let's NOT go there, April.  
>APRIL: Oh...<br>AURORA: Truth be told, when we have long stretches of free time between missions, things can honestly get quite boring. I go a bit stir-crazy, actually.  
>APRIL: Indeed. When you are used to action, it is difficult to adjust to a slower-paced lifestyle. My personal favorite leisure activity, of course, is the study and practice of firearms, but since this is not a social pastime, I cannot allow it to consume all of my time.<br>AURORA: Hmm, what else? We've done quite a bit of spontaneous sightseeing. I mean, when you cruise around the galaxy in your own private ship, it's hard to miss bizarre things along the way. Basically, the universe is filled with really weird stuff.  
>APRIL: I believe you mentioned movies in your question as well...Nav is a...what is the terminology...a real movie buff? He brings home all kind of old movies, both from Earth and other extinct civilizations. He almost never watches TV, but if it is a terribly made film with outdated special effects, he loves it.<br>AURORA: Oh GOD yes. Don't even remind me of all the B movies I've had to sit through with that man. Like "Quicksilver Highway"...how many times has he watched that now?  
>APRIL: 27, I believe.<br>AURORA: JEEZ.  
>APRIL: Oh, remember the time we were watching Old Yeller, and Nav started bawling his brains out?<br>AURORA: I know! He's more of a chick than we are!  
>APRIL: And then Lee walked in, watched like five minutes, and started crying too?<br>AURORA: I know! What the heck?

NAV: If I am indeed a woman like you, then I suppose you wouldn't mind sharing that sauna with me...  
>AURORA: Get lost!<p>

_*Question from Macey_: Let's say Future Carl appears in front of you right now- what would you say to him?

AURORA: I'd say, "move".

_*Question from Sonicjet_: How did you acquire your ship? Have you ever had the urge to call April "Spock"?

AURORA: April may speak a bit robotically, but her people are more like the Klingons than the Vulcans. If anything, I should be calling her "Worf" (though in the Gorlock language, the word "worf" refers to a kind of fungal eye infection, so I don't think she'd appreciate the reference). As for the ship question, it's one of the few things we've actually acquired through legal means. We bought it.

_*Question from Pedro_: Why and how did you name the Desperado.. well.. the Desperado?

AURORA: "Desperado (noun): _A desperate or reckless person, esp. a criminal; a person urged by furious passions, regardless of the consequences. " _Pretty self-explanatory, right? Actually, April and I didn't name the ship. You can thank Nav and his usual flippant wordplay for that one.

_*Question from Katie_: What do you miss the most from your life before the megalomanium incident?

AURORA: This may sound superficial, but honestly, I miss the everyday stuff - like worrying about what shoes to wear, or spending 20 minutes trying to get my stupid cowlick to behave itself. I miss having garage sales and listening to track #5 on repeat on Libby's boom box. I miss homework assignments and having little adventures and imagining what high school would be like. I miss being carefree and not even knowing it.

_*Question from Emily_: Athena and I were discussing this last night, Aurora, and without being too explicit, we were wondering how you keep yourself groomed and clean since the suit's been ingrained into your skin for so long...

AURORA: I still take showers, if that's what you mean. The parts of the suit that can't come off have a self-cleaning function of some sort, though I'm not entirely sure how it operates. Either way, the silver tubing doesn't cover any, erm, important areas, so no festering for me.

_*Question from Lizz_: If you didn't have that suit stuck on yourself, what outfit would you wear?

AURORA: Well, I used to wear a lot of camo and army surplus gear back when I was a teenager. I tried Gorlock suits for awhile, but Gorlocks don't sweat as much as humans and those leathery clothes just don't _breathe. _I guess now I'd wear something simple and black...or maybe I'd even try street clothes for a change. Who knows.

_*Question from Georgia_: Aurora and DJ : How did it feel to see and meet your younger, alternate selves? Was it like suddenly gaining a sibling? Or did they just seem like stupid kids, dead weight? I mean, I know that without them both of you would be dead right about now, but what did you think of the situation? And, specifically to DJ, on a scale of 1 - 100, how surprised were you to see the AU kids appear at the end of your battle with Aurora?

AURORA: Well, to steal a phrase from Nav, meeting those kids was like going on the world's weirdest acid trip. They weren't dead weight, certainly - having them in tow gave me the same sort of feeling you'd get if you were to find and read your own long-forgotten diary. Except in my case, the diary came alive and the version of me contained within its pages began to judge me on everything I've done wrong in my life.  
>DJ: I'd rate my surprise at about 70.25. The number would be higher, except that I was under the impression at the time that I was suffering from some sort of auditory and visual hallucination.<p>

* * *

><p>If you want to ask a character to question, either head over to IDOJ, or submit it as a review here!<p> 


	5. Interview with April

Here comes the interview with April...all questions come from the TOSOT Q&A topic on the idreamofjimmy . info forums.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONS FOR APRIL<strong>

_*Question from JimmySpaz:_ Why do you love weapons so much? Becuz you're a Gorlock or what?

APRIL: What do you mean? Doesn't everyone love weapons?

_*Question from Andrea_: What was the first thing you thought when you heard the story about Jimmy turning into Dictator Jimmy?

APRIL: The first thing I thought was something like "uh-oh". I remembered how intelligent he was before, and intelligence turned evil is very, very dangerous.

_*Question from Kate_: What's your favorite kind of weapon (now this, I have always wanted to know xD)?

APRIL: I am so glad you asked! My favorite weapon at the moment (for my opinion is bound to change as new weapons are issued) is the Class-A X60 Particle Cannon...my newest acquisition. If you recall, I first used it to destroy Dictator Jimmy's scout vessel through the Desperado's broken viewing portal. The kick-back alone is enough to knock over a full grown warthog, and the blast radius is capable of destroying an entire city at close range. What a glorious weapon! **sigh**

_*Question from Beks_: Do you have any siblings, and if you do, can you tell me about them?

APRIL: I do not have any full siblings, but I do have a younger half-brother and half-sister. My mother died in battle when I was very young - so young in fact that I do not even remember her. My father remarried a more senior Gorlock woman when I was 9 - you may recall seeing her on "InterGalactic Showdown", where I first met Jimmy. When I was about 13, my stepmother had my brother, and two years later she had my sister. Unfortunately I was not able to spend much time with them, since by that time Aurora and I had joined the resistance. I have always considered this a very unfortunate circumstance - Gorlocks learn about parenting by taking care of their younger siblings and younger peers, something which I missed out on entirely.

Sometimes I miss my childhood, when Lee and I played together and our familes moved from camp to camp as we hunted and searched for food. Those were the days... **sigh** Perhaps someday I will be able to get to know my brother and sister a little better. I would like that.

_*Question from Athena_: April and Aurora-What did you two always do for fun as best friends during the entire 10 years before the kids came, when you weren't under attack, fighting in a battle for the war, or at resistance or something? Were you on Gorlock hanging with Lee? Go on trips? Ever just do fun girl stuff?

APRIL:..."Girl stuff?" On Planet Gorlock females do not engage in any sort of exclusive social behavior. But I suppose you are referring to times when we were only in each other's company?

AURORA: It's more human slang, April. You better let me handle this one.

APRIL: T_T

AURORA: There wasn't much time for goofing off, but we did do some fun stuff in between missions. We went sight-seeing a couple of times, trying to see "the wonders of the universe", but most of them were just tourist traps. I swear, you can go halfway across the galaxy and people are still the same...always trying to get money.

We went to a lot of parties too...not the kind of cutesy, glitsy parties that celebrities go to. The kind of parties where you bring a minimum of 3 concealed weapons and don't drop your guard for even a second. ...The kind of parties where if you're a woman you better NOT get drunk or you'll wake up the next morning to find yourself with an alien slug monster who wants to sell you into slavery...if you're lucky. In other words, totally hardcore, extremely dangerous cesspools of drunken rioting and criminal activity. April and I used to compete to see who could beat up the most guys before the night was out. It was fun ^_^ In retrospect, I think our conduct at those parties is partially responsible for our current reputation XD

As you said, we spent a lot of time on Planet Gorlock, hanging out with Lee, hunting, or just lazing around. Sometimes I wrote notes and then jettisoned them in to space - kind of like a cosmic version of putting a note in a bottle and tossing it into the ocean. They weren't anything important, of course...just little drawings, poems, musings. Things that Gorlocks would have looked at and then tried to eat.

APRIL: (frowning) Certainly not!

AURORA: Are you forgetting about the time that General Nor ate Nav's cookbook?

APRIL: He thought the drawings of food were edible! It was entirely reasonable!

AURORA: See what I mean?

_*Question from Athena_: April, Nav, and Lee (but, mostly April) - How did you feel when you saw Aurora appear alive all of a sudden after three weeks after she was captured by the dictator? You all thought she was dead, after all. What was your reaction? What did you do? How did she look, anyway? You said she looked dead practically, so how? Did you try to ask her what happened and she refused to talk about it? You're best friends after all. Were you scared?How'd you feel when she was first captured, too? Where were you when you finally saw her alive?

NAV: Oh boy. That's not something I like to reminisce about.

APRIL: Me neither. It was horrible.  
>I have seen many comrades die in battle over the years, but when Aurora was captured, it was different. I actually SAW him take her. I remember it so clearly. We were fighting against a group of mercenaries on Sambaal Hill...a huge mountain of grass built over a subterranean city on the planet Lilia'a Prime. The battle was particularly fierce and bloody that day, and Aurora and I got separated. I was on the bottom of the hill, fighting a losing battle with 3 slorpnoks, a species which can regenerate severed body parts at will. Aurora was at the very top of the hill, shouting orders to some of our subordinates as she fought with some robotic soldiers the Dictator had dispatched. All of the sudden, the <em>Half Life <em>came down through the cloud cover - something which almost never happened, and when it did, it usually meant that everyone in the vicinity was about to die.

NAV: I wasn't actually at this battle, but from what I understand, everyone pretty much freaked. Right?

APRIL: Oh yes. Understandably, we were all baffled when the ship stopped a few feet above the ground, and the Dictator himself walked down the rampway and off the ship. He was wearing some sort of strange device on his hands, and when Aurora fired her weapon at him, he stopped the shot with a force field. She just kind of froze after that. He walked right up to her as the entire population of the battlefield looked on in stunned disbelief. It all seemed so surreal. They exchanged a few words which I could not hear from my position. Then a sort of...I don't know how to describe it...black cloud? gathered around his hands, and he...it was so hard to see from where I was standing...he sort of shoved the black mist into her. It must have been some sort of sedative, because she just slumped over. Then a few of his robot soldier picked her up and he simply walked back up the ramp and into the ship.

NAV: And then you went totally spare.

APRIL: I bolted toward the ship, cutting down anyone in my path. I do not think I have ever killed so many at once before. But she was just too far away, and there were too many enemies. It was terrible. It was like one of those dreams where you are running after something, but no matter how fast you go, the thing that you are pursuing just keeps getting farther and farther away. By the time I got to the _Half Life_ it was already taking off. It streaked off in to space, and I was left staring after it in numb shock.

NAV: Later, back on Planet Gorlock, when she tried to explain what had happened, people actually didn't believe her. It was just TOO WEIRD. The Dictator usually sends robots to capture people or uses a tractor beam to abduct them. Nobody thought he would leave the safety of his ship to actually come down and take someone.

APRIL: That was what frightened me the most. I would rather have seen Aurora killed in battle than taken away like that. The way he did it...it was so personal. I knew that something horrible awaited her.

NAV: After about two weeks the Gorlock High Council officially declared her dead, and we held a ceremony of mourning. Then people started fighting over all her stuff. It wasn't pretty.

APRIL: I was distraught. I actually wished her to be dead, just to spare her from the suffering that would await if he kept her alive. Nav was the only one who held out hope that she would find a way to escape.

NAV: Ya but...I mean, come on. She's AURORA.

APRIL: Well, you were right.

NAV: A week later, something crash-landed in the jungle outside our encampment. April was out shooting things, as usual, so I was the first person on the scene. I came upon the crash site to find a twisted, steaming metal hull at the end of a half-mile long gash in the vegetation. Imagine my surprise when the hatch exploded right off the ship and Aurora stumbled out. She was wearing a strange, alien-looking silver and blue suit, and was covered head to toe in what I initially thought was blood, but what actually turned out to be motor oil from the engines. Although she didn't seem to be suffering from physical injuries, her face was drawn and pale. I ran to greet her, but stopped short when I saw her eyes. She walked right past me, and I am confident that if I had reached out and touched her, she would have killed me on the spot.

LEE: At this point some of the other villagers and I saw the smoke from the fire, and we went to investigate. Aurora seemed very confused by our arrival, and Nav and I tried to calm her down by talking gently to her.

NAV: At last she seemed to recognize us, and then April showed up. April ran over to her, and Aurora just sort of slumped forward and fell unconscious. I carried her back to one of the huts, and the three of us stood guard outside to make sure nobody disturbed her.

APRIL: She did not awaken for 2 days. When she did, she was immensely tired and withdrawn. It took another two weeks until she was back to her old self.

LEE: When we tried to question her about it later, she told us nothing that we did not already know. We were all very worried, but eventually we ceased asking questions. We figured that it was best not to press her, since she was already clearly in a great deal of emotional pain.

NAV: And that was kind of...it. We didn't talk about it again after that.

APRIL: Occasionally she'd disclose little pieces of the story, but many of the details remained vague.

NAV: Man, talking about this sucks.

APRIL: I know.

*_Question from Athena_: April-Why is all the food you Gorlocks and other aliens eat so gross? Carl seems to be the only other one who enjoys it.

APRIL: I do not know what you mean. Gorlock food is not gross. It is human food that is revolting! How can you stand to eat those processed, chemically synthesized foods? To appreciate food you must consume the flesh of an animal that you and your comrades slaughtered only minutes before! Anything that does not come from nature should not be eaten. That is my opinion.

*_Question from Flank_: What weapons are mainly used in this war? Some kind of energy weapons, lasers, nuclear and antimatter bombs?

APRIL: Oh my...well, each alien race has its own favored weapons and battle techniques. Some prefer biological weaponry - The 6th Samarkandi, Hawk, is especially notorious for using biological weapons. Others prefer toxic chemicals. Indeed, antimatter bombs are occasionally used, but these are very expensive. Disrupter blasts and particle beams are pretty popular as well. Nuclear and Gravity weapons are used to achieve the cruelest effects - the rebels tend to stay away from these if possible. In terms of personal weapons, lasers are standard issue. Automatic projectile weapons similar to the AK47, P90, and M16 from Earth are used by some. Knives, clubs, scimitars, daggers...really, blades of any sort are often carried concealed. But of course, ANYTHING can be a weapon in the right hands. Part of being a weapons expert is being able to fashion a deadly implement out of whatever tools you have at hand.

_*Question from Sunn_y: Have you ever thought, like Lady Jaya did, even for a second, that Aurora was acting as DJ's spy after she was released?

APRIL: Not even for a second. I've known Aurora much longer than Lady Jaya, and I'm also not prejudiced against humans. Aurora's a survivor, not a spy.

_*Question from Noemi_: Why did you accept from the beginning fighting against Jimmy, when you knew how nice he was before?

APRIL: He started killing people en masse. It did not matter what kind of a person he had been before. He was a threat to everyone, and as such, I considered it my duty to neutralize him. We did try negotiating to some extent, but he usually just killed our messengers. It was a futile effort, so I stuck to what we Gorlocks know best: war.

_*Question from Athena_: Does the Gorlock High Council or some other organization supply your weapons, or do you get them somewhere else? If so, where or how? Or are some they of your own creation?

APRIL: I am glad to see you are expressing an interest in my weaponry! :D The Gorlock high council does provide me with many of my weapons, although it does not make many firearms itself. Prior to about a decade ago, Gorlocks used fairly primitive weapons - clubs, scimitars, spears, and the like. Thanks to the power of the Matrix Generators, we have been able to...hmm, how would Nav put it?..._persuade _many suppliers to give us powerful guns for a greatly reduced cost. We buy most of our cutting-edge gear from the three most notorious crime planets. Some of it is donated, and still other supplies are produced by a handful of manufacturing plants on Gorlock itself. We are not an industrialized world, though in the past 10 years we have found ourselves thrown onto the intergalactic stage. It is very strange to think about how far we have come. And yes, I do occasionally tinker with my weapons to make them better. I even built my own portable cannon, which I used to utterly destroy one of the Dictator's Scout Ships awhile back. -siiiigh-

* * *

><p>DJ's up next! If you want to ask a question, submit it as a review here!<p> 


	6. Interview with Dictator Jimmy

Here comes the interview with DJ...this one might just be my fave ;) As always, these questions were posted by fans on the idreamofjimmy forums and answered with the help of Mara. These were all asked before the story was finished, if they seem a bit...out of date now. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONS FOR DICTATOR JIMMY<strong>

_*Question from Krista_: I've got a question! Alright, Dictator Jimmy, would you hug me back if I were to let you annihilate me? =D

DJ: . . . Come and find out...

_*Question from Krista_: Okay, Dictator Jimmy... does your real side ever break through the effects of the Megalomanium?

[simultaneously]

DICTATOR JIMMY: No.

APRIL: Never.

AURORA: Yes.

-three way exchange of glances-

*_Question from loopin_: I HAVE A QUESTION! Well, TWO questions actually...Dictator Jimmy, do you have any allies or accomplices of any kind? How about Future Carl? And when you do take over the galaxy and demand total obedience, what will you ask the people to do? Build monuments or something?

DJ: I would not exactly call him an accomplice, but I certainly can't dismiss the role Carl has played during the past 10 years. He's loyal...mostly. From time to time I have to remind him who makes the rules.

As for the second question, I don't want monuments. That's pointless. I want total and complete power...influence over the life of every galactic inhabitant. I want to play God on a universal scale. I've already made notable strides toward this goal, of course...like commissioning English as the galactic language, setting up an entirely new economic system, and creating inventions to solve just about any problem imaginable...or to destroy just about any enemy imaginable. But it won't stop there...even if I control the entire universe. I'll invent something to take me to another one.

*_Question from gamergirlv_: Dictator Jimmy, in what way do you plan on killing everyone here on IDOJ whose questions have annoyed you?

DJ: Finally, a question I don't mind answering. I normally wouldn't take the time to bother with people as pathetic as you, but several of you have managed to...command my attention. Congratulations.

I think I'd pick something slow...perhaps I'd jettison you into space one by one, so you can slowly watch each other suffocate while the blood boils inside your veins.

*_Question from Carrie_: DJ: Where do you get your haircuts?

DJ: I built a robotic barber to cut my hair. It doubles as a lamp, footstool, cleaning bot, and automatic machine gun.

*_Question from Andrea_: DJ: What do you do in your spare time, or if you don't have any time to spare, what do you do on a usual day?

DJ: When I'm not out on conquests (which is happening more and more frequently, as I have fully automated ships, weapons, and robotic agents that do it for me now), I spend a lot of time in the lab. I make it my goal to build a better mousetrap, so to speak. If it hasn't been invented yet, I invent it. If it has been invented, then I improve upon it. Sometimes I create new weapons (like my suit, for example) or design new security devices for my fortress; other times I run all sorts of...interesting experiments.

_*Question from Beks_: If I sprayed myself with Megalomanium, would you marry me?

DJ: No, I'd kill you.

_*Question from Amanda_: Hey DJ I have a question, are you ever lonely? And miss your old friends? (especially Cindy ;-) )

DJ: I don't know about lonely...more like bored. Yes, I get bored from time to time and wish I had someone to divert me.

_*Question from Beks_: DJ: Do you use the love potion to blackmail people?

DJ: Why would I? I have more powerful ways to compel people to do what I want. Moreover, I destroyed the love potion long ago, to prevent myself or someone close to me from coming in contact with it by accident.

_*Question from Cindyfan7_: Do you ever wonder what it could've been like had you not turned evil and into a jerk?

DJ: I probably would have gone right on being a naive and clueless genius concerned mainly with helping others. Perhaps I would have saved the human race a few more times. Nothing too interesting.

_*Question from Amanda_: DJ, how come you didn't kill Aurora when you had the chance? Was it your past feelings for her stopping you? Or was it you wanted her to suffer for it all?

DJ: Well, the first time - back on Earth - I let her live because I wanted her to suffer. Suffer more than anyone else. Those who had been deleted no longer had any worries, so their suffering was at an end, and Sheen, Carl, and Libby, however much they missed Earth and their families, would have each other. But Cindy..._Cindy_...I wanted her to feel so alone and hopeless that death would seem like a welcome alternative in comparison. The second time, 3 years ago when I captured her, the situation was different. Killing her seemed like a senseless waste of an entertaining game piece. She put up such an impressive struggle that I actually found myself challenged...something that is rare nowadays. After all, it isn't everyday that I come across an opponent who actually makes things interesting. So I let her live. I know it's only a matter of time before she comes back to face me again. Then I will kill her.

_*Question from Andrea_: don't u think that after 3 years it would be harder to fight Aurora? don't u think she might have more power than u expect? of course u'll play on her weaknesses, but u have weaknesses too! don't u think she might have learned a lot more than u imagine? why are u so confident? u shouldn't underestimate ur opponent...I don't know if u are confident enough to say it, but remember that "confidence is ignorance, if you are feeling cocky, it's because there's something you don't know".

DJ: A point well made, I concede. Indeed, I will never make the mistake of underestimating Aurora. She knows far more about me than most people, which makes her my most dangerous opponent. She is well versed in combat and has a talent for improvising. Her skill as a pilot is unmatched, and while she's certainly not a genius, she's no ordinary woman. However, Aurora has several things holding her back. Her ties to the past are still strong; she cannot view the situation objectively, and therefore acts according to her emotions and instinct. As long as she sees me as the person she used to know, she will never be able to kill me. Additionally, I have the upper hand both in technology and location - she will have to come to me and face me in my stronghold. I am not saying that it is impossible for her to win. It is merely astronomically unlikely, statistically speaking. Still, though I don't know why, I have a strange premonition regarding Aurora. For better or for worse, I am certain that the next time we meet will be our final battle.

_*Question from loopin_: Any way, I gots anotha' question: DJ, have you ever wished for "Female companionship"? Like a queen or something?

DJ: Well, as you may imagine, there are a conspicuous lack of human females. I have only myself to blame for this, as my 11 year old self did not think ahead to the time when I might be interested in women. I could probably create a companion if I tried...I have the entire human genome sequenced, after all...but that would be boring, not to mention dangerous. I cannot let someone get that close to me, or they would have the opportunity to strike when my defenses were down. So no, for the time being, I will keep my distance from women.

_*Question from Miss Punk_: So you're afraid that if a woman came to power with you, she could knock you down or take control?

DJ: Not afraid, no. I am just taking the necessary precautions, as I have always done. Whatever gratification a woman would provide wouldn't be worth the risk. Women...humans in general for that matter...are unreliable and unpredictable. The only people you can trust are your enemies, because you already know their intent.

_*Question from Amanda_: Dictator Jimmy, by some weird twist of fate, that Aurora was on your side, would you consider her as your female companion?

DJ: I thought I made clear the fact that I cannot have a female companion. Even if, for some inexplicable reason, Aurora were on my side, it would not change things. Rather, it would make her all the more dangerous. Aurora and I could never be together. It would be like uniting gunpowder and flame. Both would be consumed and destroyed.

_*Question from Amanda_: DJ: Was that awkward to answer that last question by any chance? Cause it was awkward to ASK…Ah. Honesty would be appreciated, but you wouldn't really care so can you be honest anyways?

DJ: Yes, I suppose it was awkward. I am not accustomed to having to answer strange questions posed by clearly inferior individuals.

_*Question from loopin_: Dictator Jimmy, How come you cut your hair? I miss the old wippy-dip hair do!

DJ: I outgrew it.

_*Question from Kate:_ Do you ever get lonely? Why haven't you destroyed the resistance movement yet? If you were given the chance, would you kill Aurora?

DJ: Lonely? Not in particular. I have more than enough to keep me occupied. From time to time, I suppose, I crave some intelligent conversation. In regards to your second question, why should I squander my time and energy hunting down rebels spread across several galaxies? No, I am waiting for them to come to me. They will very soon attempt a large-scale attack, and when they do, I will destroy them all at once. You forget that I have, on several occasions, had the chance to kill Aurora. In the end, one of us will have to die. She will not rest until she has killed me or been killed by me...we shall see which way events turn. Her death would be somewhat regrettable, I'll admit. She's the only opponent who stands even a remote chance of defeating me, and without her I'll be hard pressed to find a challenge anywhere.

_*Question from Athena_: How many planets have you conquered? How many galaxies?

DJ: I currently have operatives working within the 3 largest galaxies in the local group: the Milky Way, the Andromeda Galaxy, and the Triangulum Galaxy. This amounts to some 600 billion stars and half as many planets, only about 10% of which are habitable - so 30 million worlds. Naturally I have only conquered a few hundred thousand of these, and only a few thousand personally. My methodology is simple. I ignore those worlds which do not contain intelligent or at least reasonably intelligent life. Planets that pose a greater threat than benefit are exterminated. Those that have potential uses are conquered and a portion of their resources enters into my possession. This in turn fuels further conquest. At this point the war essentially wages itself. When I first began, I personally wiped out or subjugated worlds - but now I have amassed sufficient robotic and mercenary forces to do the dirty work for me. Meanwhile, galactic society becomes more fragmented by the day, leading to new conflicts and continuing warfare. In a sense, I have created something on a scale far grander than myself. Ultimately, though, only the slightest manipulation on my part can bring me anything I desire and at the same time have far-reaching and life-changing consequences for countless people. That is power.

_*Question from Sunny:_  
>1. Do you remember anything about your life before you were Megolomaniumed? (Probably yes but just wondering)<br>2. If you could have one wish, what would it be?  
>3. Please define "friends" and "trust," you know, as an evil dicator and stuff.<p>

DJ: Of course I do...although it certainly feels like something from a distant dream. Where's the satisfaction in wishing? I prefer to go out and make things happen. You can't simply be handed something without having to work for it. The definition of "friends" and "trust" is hazy at best. As someone with many enemies, neither of these words signifies a beneficial circumstance. In my old life, I suppose I would have said that friends are the people you can count on in the most difficult circumstances. But the same no longer applies. Carl only remains my "friend" because he is weak-minded, and I know for a fact that Sheen would kill me if he were given the opportunity. Likewise, Aurora has made it her mission in life to hunt me down. So you see, the people who you once counted as your friends may not remain as such once circumstances change. Therefore it is better to only count on yourself.

_*Question from Amanda_: Oookay,I have a totally serious question. So, DON'T LAUGH. By some odd twist, Aurora was NOT against you, but just an innocent pedestrian as any other alien, would you force her into being one of your minions? She still DOES know karate, and you are know what she's capable of, so, do you ever wonder if she hadn't joined the resistance?

DJ: Aurora, an innocent pedestrian? I will admit, that almost made me laugh. Aurora and innocence are hardly compatible concepts. If she were not a member of the resistance, but instead an independent criminal, then I would have killed her immediately. As she is now, she is predictable. Were she not pitted against me, she would not be. I suppose you mean how would I react to Aurora if she wasn't Cindy - that is, if I had not known her from childhood. In that case, I suppose I'd have no cause to pay attention to her at all.

_*Question from Andrea_: How do you feel about the fact that all the things you do and everything you are is controlled by a JN fangirl with a great imagination?

DJ: I suppose that must be some kind of metaphor...in which case, I'd like to thank her for putting me in the position I am in now, as the most powerful person in the known universe.

_*Question from Amanda_: DJ, any regrets about deleting your own parents? Ever wish you HADN'T done that?

DJ: Deleting them was actually an act of mercy. They were of no further use to me, and it would only have caused them undue suffering to witness my actions. I feel that I spared them a horrible future, so no...I have no regrets.

_*Question from Sunny_: Have you ever regretted kidnapping FC and FS, who used to be your best friends, at all?

DJ: My only regret is that Sheen chose to assist Libby in her escape. It was...unfortunate. I would rather have kept him as an ally.

_*Question from Tiffany_: Dictator Jimmy, why did you kiss Aurora when you had her captured? :]

DJ: Aurora challenged me...she said there was nothing I could do to make her suffer more than she already had. Aurora seems to operate under the assumption that she's got me figured out, but she's wrong. I'm the one who has her figured out. She's so easy to manipulate. And what better way to play on her emotions than with a kiss? What could be more confusing and more terrifying than letting your guard down with your worst enemy? Although to be perfectly honest, I had to be careful. As I said..._what could be more confusing and more terrifying than letting your guard down with your worst enemy_? I relied on the assumption that she wouldn't kill me the second her hands came out of those cuffs. Taking risks like that can be dangerous.

_*Question from Noemi_: You mentioned about all this conquering issues you're doing and so...I wanted to know what's the point of so much effort from you if ...you know...you are human after all and well how old are you now? 21? I mean you're not gonna live forever...

DJ: An excellent point, I concede. The mortality of the human body is indeed a troublesome problem. However, I am working on several solutions to this eventuality. My first option is to stop the degradation of telomeres and the aging of cells, thereby extending the natural human lifespan indefinitely. If that cannot be done, then I have a second option. I have been working on ways to transfer the human consciousness into the body of another. That way, if my physical self were about to die, my consciousness could live on in another form. Unfortunately, I've experienced some difficulties with this technology - namely that the consciousness of test subjects have been shifted straight out of this reality. Truly, the whole procedure is fraught with difficulty. I'm a long way from perfecting the technique, but as you said, I am only 21. With luck and caution, I will have plenty of time to figure out a way to circumvent my own mortality.

_*Question from Gwen_: Dictator Jimmy, are you gay? AND IT'S OKAY IF YOU ARE. WE'RE ALL SUPPORTIVE HERE. Well, maybe not Aurora... D:

DJ: T_T I am not gay. Men are extremely unattractive.

_*Question from Anita_: Would you say that women are attractive then? I mean, someone like Aurora... just wondering :P

DJ: Some women are attractive, yes. But certainly not irresistible, and not necessarily desirable.

_*Question from Amanda_: How many universal languages do you know? Or do you just know Latin and English?

DJ: I've studied numerous alien languages, and due to my photographic memory, I have become fluent in 25. I have little interest in learning these languages for the purposes of communication - since I became a threat, most races made it a prerogative to learn at least rudimentary English. However, languages do hold an academic interest for me. Latin is one of my favorites, though I'm partial to Ancient Maya as well. The Maya were brilliant astronomers in their day.

_*Question from Theywhosinginharmony_: Is there any significance to the color of your suit and its flanes? You know, 'cause your fire is blue and your eyes are blue, and the one that Aurora has green fire and her eyes are green... Or is that just a random accident? I have my own theories, but I'm afraid you'll shoot me with said fire if I tell you them.

DJ: The color correlates with the energy output of the suit. As you know, visible light is organized into a spectrum, including red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet. Red has the longest wavelengths and lowest frequency (and thus the lowest energy), whereas violet has the shortest wavelengths and the highest frequency (and thus highest energy). Aurora's suit was an unfinished prototype, so I had only refined the suit's functions enough to get a mid-range energy output, with a frequency of 590 THz. My suit is more refined, achieving a higher energy output (visible in the spectrum at 650 THz). Ideally, I would like to create a suit that reaches 750 THz, the highest in the visible spectrum - in other words, violet. However, the infrastructure is highly complex, and I have not been able to make it operable without harming the wearer. The color of the fabric is merely aesthetic.

_*Question from Crys_: How do you feel about the nickname DJ?

DJ: It makes me sound...misleadingly musically inclined.

_*Question from Katie:_ Dictator Jimmy, do you still have brain blasts? If so, do you still call them "brain blasts", or do you say something less catchy, but more specific, like "I just had an excellent new idea to inflict pain and suffering on the universe and bend it to my control"?Have you considered using your brain blasts to actually blast things? As in, "Oh no! The Dictator is here! Watch out before he brain blasts your family into charred corpses!" I think that would be cool.

DJ: Your questions suggest an...unusual level of enthusiasm.

_*Question from Lizz_: do you ever go by your full name? I mean, it sounds a lot more menacing than "Jimmy"...

DJ: I don't _need _my name to sound menacing. Allow me to put it to you this way: if I were to eradicate every member of your family before your very eyes, would you care even in the _slightest_ what my name was?

_*Question from Crys_: Why didn't you pursue Libby after Sheen sent her to Earth? You had the coordinates after all.

DJ: You are correct, I did have the coordinates...and from those coordinates I was able to ascertain that Sheen had accidentally sent Libby thousands of miles off course. She was stranded by herself, without supplies of any kind, in the middle of the Asian Highlands. Why would I waste time going after her? She was clearly not going to obey me, and neither was Sheen. It was better to simply tell him his mistake, and leave him to dwell on the likely outcome.

_*Question from Lizz_: What kind of technology did you use to build that emotion maze? Also, did you have to test all the rooms on anyone before it was complete? If so, who? And what were the results?

DJ: The emotion rooms work by altering patterns of conscious thought through a variety of mechanisms including: Theta, Alpha, and Gamma brainwave modification, auditory, respiratory, and visual sensory stimuli, subliminal messaging, and hallucinogenics. The project was originally conceived to study emotional responses and to ascertain the effects of neural manipulation. I was the first test subject: Through gradual exposure I was able to conquer each emotion in turn - I will not use a technology on others that I cannot overcome myself, lest it ever be turned against me. I had intended to continue the experiment with captured rebel soldiers, but after a few trial runs other matters became more pressing, and the project was put on hiatus.

_*Question from Crys_: How badly do you have to be injured before the suit's restorative powers fail outright?

DJ: If a hydrogen bomb detonated 5 feet away from me, my suit's healing feature would be rendered useless. But short of complete bodily disintegration, it can heal practically any wound, fatal or not. The only way the restorative powers would fail outright is if I were in a coma or if I willed them to do so. It's an "opt out" type of feature, if you will.

_*Question from Mystic_: DJ: What is your favorite form of torture?

DJ: I have no single preferred method of torture. My philosophy on the matter is straightforward: the best form of torture is the one that is most suited to the victim.  
>I would not automatically use the same method on two different prisoners; one might respond best to psychological torture, one might be most affected by cold temperatures. Discovering which techniques work best is usually a process of trial and error - it's simply a matter of looking for what gets the largest response.<br>MARA: I would also like to point out that it helps if you know the victim ahead of time.  
>DJ: Well, yes, there is that...<p>

_*Question from Georgia_: What would you have done with the alternate-universe Jimmy had you encountered him before you got dosed with the antidote to the megalomanium? Would you have tried to win him over, tested stuff on him, let him go, killed him?

DJ: I would have questioned him thoroughly, taken DNA samples, made a copy of his brainwaves and cerebral structure, and then I would have killed him. Not cruelly, of course. I owe that much to myself.

_*Question from Crys_: I have another question for his most high and mighty dictator-ness. Top Ten "To Kill" List... Who's on it, and why?

DJ: I would certainly begin with everyone on this infernal board...

_*Question from Daphney_: Dictator Jimmy, will you ever be nice?

DJ: I'm done answering questions now. I have better things to do. **walks out**

* * *

><p>If you'd like to ask any of the characters a question, leave your Q in the form of a review, and I'll make sure it gets answered!<p> 


	7. Interview with Future Libby

Time to get 'da word' with Miss Libby Futura!

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONS FOR FUTURE LIBBY<strong>

_*Question from Gwen_: Libby Futura, does Shangri Llama have modern technologies and/or capabilities? If it doesn't, how did you deal with your music withdrawal?

FUTURE LIBBY: Libby Futura? I like it! :D Well, Shangri Llama isn't exactly modern compared to all the crazy things I've seen out in space...you know, like ships and superweapons and all that jazz. But it's not exactly Medieval either...we have a TV (powered by one of those water wheels!) and some movies, although they're almost all dubbed Chinese Kung Fu films. 'Sides, the monks don't like me watchin' TV too much. Not that I really put up that much of a fight...once you seen one Chinese martial arts movie, you seen 'em all. In terms of music, I miss my old pop and rap a lot. Still, the monks are great musicians ('specially the girls!) and they let me put on my own music performances from time to time. They were so much fun! It's kind of cool because I've had to train myself to make whatever kind of music I want to hear. I've even written my own songs! Anyway, so now you know. If you ever feel like stoppin' by sometime (you know, if I ever get back to Shangri Llama) you should check out one of my performances.

_*Question from Cami_: I'd like to holla at Future Libby. 'Sup girl! When you were w/ the monks, did you ever want to become one yourself, or did you still believe that Sheen would come back? 'Cuz to be honest, before the Jimmy in our universe came paid you a visit, the world must have seemed pretty bleak.

FUTURE LIBBY: Back at ya, girlfriend! Uh-huh...I do admit that life with the monks could be real boring and even horribly constrainin' at times. It was terrible to lie awake at night and think "me an' these monks are the only human beings left on the planet". The only way to cope was to put all those things out of my mind and throw myself into their way of life. If I had spent all my time thinkin' about Retroville or wonderin' what happened to my friends, I woulda gone crazy. So in a sense, I guess I did become a monk. I tried to learn everything they had to teach me, and I kept myself as busy as possible. Then again, I can't say my time there wasn't enjoyable...I mean, I did have an entire camp full of people ready to get me anythin' I wanted and run to meet my every whim. But that kind of thing can be grounding, too, if you turn it down. I pride myself on the fact that I did things myself even when other people were offerin' to do it for me. Made me feel more independent, ya know? All in all, I guess I discovered a different side of myself durin' my years in Shangri Llama...a more patient side. All this stuff that's happened made me realize that life's not all about looks or stuff or fame...but about the people who are close to you. Although a good makeover is definitely a must from time to time!

_*Question from Athena_: Do you believe the monks were selfish to completely avoid the war and only care about surviving themselves and being happy when others are suffering, not wanting you to go w/ your friends and help them in the war (again only thinking of you), telling Aurora to calm down and relax after all the good she's done in saving people and the more she knows and has gone through? Pretty much just being pacifist. Did you approve of them talking down to her and making her be patient in an emergency, just because they aren't use to them?

FUTURE LIBBY: Well, I suppose from an outsider's perspective, it does seem like the Monks were selfish. But in their defense, it's not like they've got the tech or resources for the war effort. Not to mention that none of us knew the real extent of what was goin' on anyway - like I said, we didn't exactly get a Galactic Enquirer. Even if we did, I don't think they'd go beyond peaceful protest. They're just a bunch o' Sheen-lovin', slightly chubby pacifists. They really believe that it's wrong to fight, other than some martial arts in the name of self-defense. I didn't know they said any o' that stuff to Aurora. But I'm pretty sure that if Chen-Yu told Aurora to calm down and not fight with her emotions, then he had a good reason. Maybe that advice will save her later on, ya know? They shouldn'ta "talked down to her" like you said - but that's just Chen-Yu. He's so OLD and borin'. Sometimes he forgets that younger people know stuff too. I guess maybe I'm biased, since they've always been so nice to me - but deep down I really think they mean well. And I'll have plenty of time to talk sense into 'em when I get back and have more time to explain.

_*Question from Andrea_: If you could turn back time would you return to the momentSsheen helped you escape and stay?

FUTURE LIBBY: No, I don't think I would. I don't wanna relive that moment. Besides, I'd like to think that things turned out the way they did for a reason, and that somehow things'll work out between me 'n Sheen.

_*Question from Sunny_: Does it scare you that your best friend is the only one alive to have ever made it out of DJ's villainous clutches?

FUTURE LIBBY: Not in the slightest. It's not surprising, really. I mean, I know Jimmy's evil an' everythin', but I think the same fundamental rules still govern their relationship, if ya know what I'm sayin'. Cindy WAS always an expert at gettin' under his skin. What I mean to say is, if anyone could escape from him, Aurora could.

_*Question from Sunny_: What did you think when Cindy started going by her middle name? What do you think of going by YOUR middle name, just to save Mara some trouble? And do you think that facing DJ in the ultimate battle as "Danielle" would take some of the fear-mystique thing away from your side?

FUTURE LIBBY: Um...I never really thought about it? Sometimes I like to call myself "Liberty" though. Except then I think of that giant statue with the torch and I just can't take myself seriously.

*_Question from Katy_: Do you think that aurora and dj still have feelings for each other?

FUTURE LIBBY: Well, it's hard to say... I mean, I guess Aurora probably still has some feelings for the old Jimmy, but it's probably all wrapped up in and confused with his current evil self. How do you love someone who killed your family and did God-knows-what to you while you were his prisoner? You don't. But the fact that it isn't really his fault- you know, bein' controlled by the megalomanium and all - well, it complicates things. From what I can tell, she still feels something, but hates herself for feeling it. She thinks she's weak or somethin' cause she hasn't given up on him yet, but I think it'll help her in the end. Then again, I doubt either of them would see it that way...

_*Question from Annabellion: _If you could babysit one of these kids (current Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby), which one would you babysit?

FUTURE LIBBY: This probably sounds self-absorbed, but I kinda wanna babysit the younger me, just so she could help me redecorate my room.

_*Question from Emily_: Why are you less modest in your sense of fashion now than when you were 12?

FUTURE LIBBY: Whaddya mean, "less modest"? -totally missing the point-

* * *

><p>If you'd like to ask a question, head over to the idreamofjimmy . info forums or post it here as a review, and I'll make sure it gets answered!<p> 


	8. Interview with Future Sheen

FS's up to bat next! As always, all questions were posted by fans on the idreamofjimmy . info message boards, and were answered with my help. ;) **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONS FOR FUTURE SHEEN<strong>

*_Question from Gwen_:Future Sheen: WILL YOU MARRY ME? Haha, jk. What made you so brave when you teleported Libby?

FUTURE SHEEN: He was going to hurt her if I didn't. Libby was miserable; what life did she have there? She was in danger. Getting away was the only chance she had. I wasn't even really thinking at the time. It was just sort of...instinct. Better me than her, you know? I knew what would happen to me if I sent her, but somehow it just hit me all of the sudden that it didn't matter anymore. As long as she was safe, it didn't matter. I guess that's it. It's kind of hard to explain. -moment of silence - ...Were you serious about that marriage thing?

_*Question from mariorp_: Future Sheen, are you still weird in the future like you were when you were younger?

FUTURE SHEEN: Yup, still pretty weird. I guess in a different way, though. I'm not as...carefree. But I still have no attention span. Hey look, TV!

_*Question from Loopin_: future Sheen, when you got all those scars on your face, did it it Hurt? Or where you like knocked out or something?

FUTURE SHEEN: Actually, they're tattoos, not scars. Not ink tattoos though...they're heat tattoos that were burned onto my skin. So yea, they hurt. BAD.

_*Question from Cameron_: Future sheen, are you still addicted to candy?

FUTURE SHEEN: I'm going to answer your question with another question: are you still addicted to breathing?

*_Question from Georgia_: If you've been pretty much just locked in a cell for ten years (or so), how have your muscles not atrophied from underuse? (According to reliable sources, you are, in fact, quite buff now.) I mean, did you run laps around your cell, or what? (Apologies if the question's a little traumatic. Y'know, bad memories and such.)

FUTURE SHEEN: I wasn't just lying around in a dinky cell the whole time. Jimmy took me out to exercise and do tests and whatnot. I guess I should be more of a wuss from sitting around as much as I did, but I think that's one of the effects of the gene alterations or whatever - I stay ripped even when I sit on my butt.  
>...speaking of which, who are these "reliable sources" that say I'm buff?<p>

*_Question from Krista_: ALRIGHTYO.  
>At Future Sheen:<br>Would you ever sing the song "I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE" for any reason on any occasion?  
>FUTURE SHEEN: I'm glad you asked, Krista. Because it just so happens that I've been practicing that exact song, and I've invited a couple of the other TOSOT cast members to back me up.<p>

-cue lights-  
>-spotlight Aurora and April. Aurora's got her arms crossed, and April is wearing a sideways baseball cap-<p>

AURORA:  
>Oh, my, God, April, look at Libby's butt.<br>It is so big. *scoff* She looks like,  
>one of those rap guys' girlfriends.<p>

APRIL: But, y'know, who understands those rap guys?  
>They only talk to her, because,<br>she's got on that tiny dress, 'kay?

AURORA: I mean, her butt, is just so...big.  
>I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,<br>out there, I mean - gross. Look!

APRIL: She's just so ... black!

FUTURE SHEEN:  
>I like big butts and I cannot lie<br>You other brothers can't deny  
>That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist<br>And a round thing in your face  
>You get sprung!<br>Can't get any air in your lungs  
>'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed<br>Deep in the dress she's wearing  
>I'm hooked and I can't stop staring<br>Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
>And take your picture<br>My homeboys tried to warn me  
>But with that butt you got makes me feel so...corny?<br>Ooh, Rumple smooth-skin  
>You say you wanna get in my Benz?<br>Well, use me, use me  
>'Cause you ain't that average groupie<br>I've seen them dancin'  
>The hell with romancin'<br>Play vet? You bet  
>Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette<br>I'm tired of magazines  
>Sayin' flat butts are the thing<br>Take the average Mex and ask him that  
>She gotta pack much back<br>So, fellas!

NAV LEE and DJ: (Yeah!)

SHEEN: Fellas!

NAV LEE and DJ: (Yeah!)

FUTURE SHEEN: Has your girlfriend got the butt?

NAV and DJ: (Hell yeah!)  
>LEE: No... :'(<br>FUTURE SHEEN: Tell 'em to shake it!

NAV LEE and DJ: (Shake it!)

FUTURE SHEEN: Shake it!

NAV LEE and DJ: (Shake it!)

FUTURE SHEEN: Shake that healthy butt!  
>Baby got back!<p>

NAV: (LA face with Oakland booty)  
>FUTURE SHEEN: Baby got back!<p>

I like 'em round, and well  
>When I'm locked up in a cell<br>I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal  
>Now here's my scandal<br>I ain't talkin' 'bout Playboy  
>'Cause silicone parts are made for toys!<br>*(except Ultralady)  
>You know I want 'em Libbylicious<br>Which I'll rhyme with delicious  
>The Sheen's in trouble<br>Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
>So I'm lookin' at rock videos<br>Knock-kneed bimbos walkin' like hoes  
>You can have them bimbos<br>I'll keep my women like Flo Jo

NAV: Who the heck is Flo Jo?

FUTURE SHEEN: I have no idea...

So, ladies!

FL, AURORA, and APRIL: {Yeah!}

FUTURE SHEEN: Ladies!

FL, AURORA, and APRIL: {Yeah}

FUTURE SHEEN: Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes?

FUTURE LIBBY: {Yeah!}  
>AURORA: You have a Mercedes?<p>

FUTURE SHEEN: Then turn around! Stick it out!  
>Even Mexicans got to shout<br>Baby got back!

Baby got back!  
>Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'<br>to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

So Cosmo says you're fat...

COSMO: I said no such thing!

FUTURE SHEEN: Well I ain't down with that!  
>'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'<br>And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
>To the beanpole dames in the magazines:<br>You ain't it, Miss Thing!  
>Give me a sista, I can't resist her<br>Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
>Some knucklehead tried to dis<br>'Cause his girls are on my list  
>He had game but he chose to hit 'em<br>And I pull up quick to get wit 'em  
>So ladies, if the butt is round,<br>And you want a triple X throw down,  
>Dial 1-900-SHEEN4U<br>And kick them nasty thoughts  
>Baby got back!<p>

NAV, LEE and DJ: (Little in the middle but she got much back) x4

KRISTA: ...Sorry I asked. o_O

* * *

><p>Yeah, I have no idea where that last one came from either.<p> 


	9. Interview with Future Carl

Time to hear from everyone's favorite wimpy redhead! All Q's were asked by fans on the TOSOT topic on the Idreamofjimmy . info message boards. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONS FOR FUTURE CARL<strong>

_*Question from Liziana_: Alright, I've got a question for Future Carl and Future Sheen: If Dictator Jimmy does get healed of the megalomanium, do you think you will ever be able to forgive him, and go back to being best friends like you used to?

FUTURE CARL: Um, I don't know. I mean, I guess I could forgive him. It's so hard. I think I could be his friend again. It wasn't really his fault.

FUTURE SHEEN: Things would never go back to the way they were, if that's what you're asking. Because of what he did to me...I don't think I can even look at his face. No, I'm getting as far away as possible. Preferably with Libby.

_*Question from thenovaisover_: What does Dictator Jimmy talk about when he talks to you?

FUTURE CARL: Um, well...he doesn't talk to me all that often...mostly I just take care of the bots. Jimmy says he needs a human to constantly check for computer error, just in case. It's a time consuming job. I don't get a lot of sleep. But...he sometimes talks to me. Usually tells me his plans. Other times he asks for my opinions on things. He says he needs a human opinion in addition to the 10 different computer programs he made to uh, what was it, analyze possible holes in his plans and calculate probable outcomes? I think. Once in awhile, more often now than in the past, he'll get into this really strange, quiet mood, and he'll tell me something that's troubling him. Usually stuff he's done, people he's hurt. I think he feels bad about Sheen. I know I do. Once he told me that should have killed Aurora when he had the chance. I didn't really know what to say back. I never do. I wonder if we'll ever be able to talk like we used to?

_*Question from Amanda_: Have you EVER tried to bring up the topic about killing off families, friends, and pretty much destroying everyone's lives to DJ? If so, what was his response?

FUTURE CARL: I used to, but he usually threatened to send me off to join them, so I stopped talking about it.

_*Question from Andrea_: Carl: now that you've grown up, do you own llamas?

FUTURE CARL: Um...well...no, but um...I work taking care of the bots, so I wouldn't have time for llamas.

_*Question from Loopin_: Future Carl, in that picture Mara drew of you, why are your wrists so sore and why are you so dang hot? Hey, you know what's odd? Future Carl reminds me a bit of Quasimodo from the Hunchback of Notre-Dame, (The original version,) Only not ugly.

FUTURE CARL: Um...I have carpal tunnel from doing some of the work on the bots. I don't eat much anymore, so I lost a lot of weight. I don't get exposed to any allergens either, so I don't have to take my inhaler anymore. Wait.  
>...Did you just call me hot? Was that a compliment? ...although I'm not sure I deserve it<p>

*_Question from Andrea_: F. Carl: what do you think of Aurora? I mean the way you risked everything to save her and all and that she still wants to fight DJ... I know that probably you say that you want her to stop this was that she's really the only one who can end this yadda yadda, but aren't you a little frustrated that she keeps putting herself in jeopardy after that close call? I mean imagine if she tried to get again into DJ ship and all wouldn't you be really mad at her for doing it? and if she actually does, which I doubt, will you help her end this war? DO you want this war to end? or would you like her to kill DJ for you to come to power?

FUTURE CARL: Oh, I don't want to be in power. That would be horrible, horrible. -shakes head- Um...I didn't really risk everything to save her. Jimmy told me to let her out of the prison cell, and that if she could get out of the base alive, then to let her go. I didn't really understand what was going on. To tell you the truth, I don't really get Aurora. She scares me even more than Jimmy. I mean, Jimmy is bad because of the megalomanium, but Aurora...she's always been like that. If Jimmy didn't have the megalomanium he couldn't look someone in the face and take them down. Aurora could. I wish things could go back to like they used to be. Jimmy was my best friend. I think somewhere inside he still is. I hope he is. Because otherwise...

_*Question from Noemi_: Remember when DJ captured Aurora? He went into the cell when she was trapped and then he came out... Can you tell us how was he acting after he got out of that cell? Was there something different u noticed on him perhaps? Did he tell u anything besides letting Aurora out?  
>Also, what happened to the nanobots? what did DJ do to those?<p>

FUTURE CARL: Um...now that you mention it, he seemed sort of...grim and silent. He seemed like there was a lot on his mind. I thought he would be happy about having Aurora captured, but he...told me to let her out. I didn't understand. When I asked him why, his face changed, and he looked... he looked like he was really enjoying the whole thing. He looked over and said that she hadn't suffered nearly enough, and that he was going to push Aurora to the limit. I still didn't understand, but he was smiling in a really scary way, so I let her out. As for the 2nd question, I don't know. I think they destroyed one another. The two nanobots were always fighting for control...in the end I think they both wound up getting destroyed.

_*Question from Beks_: Do you miss Elke?

FUTURE CARL: Um, well, I haven't thought of her in a long, long time. It makes me really depressed to think about stuff like that. But I guess I do miss her.

*_Question from Noemi_: Future Carl, as you are the one that has spent more time with DJ since humans were deleted, I'm really wonderin' what happened to the gadgets that were in the lab Jimmy had durin' his childhood? I mean there's the chrono arch and more stuff n it can be dangerous if DJ uses them...Does he still have those old inventions or did he destroy them?

FUTURE CARL: I think he just sort of...left them there. He got rid of his old designs and built new inventions. I don't really know if he saved much of his old stuff, although I've seen the wormhole generator and hypno-ray in his lab...

_*Question from Beks_: Say, hypothetically, that DJ was cured, and everything went back to the way it was...What would you do? Would you, say...look for love?

FUTURE CARL: Well, to be honest, I have thought of finding a girl...but I don't think anyone would like me, especially after everything I've done. Maybe I'll go somewhere nobody knows me.

* * *

><p>Wanna ask a character or the author a question? Post it here as a review or head over to IDOJ and post it there!<p> 


	10. Interview with Nav

Endless strawberries... **inside joke**

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONS FOR NAV<strong>

_*Question from Athena_: Nav -How do you pronounce your last name? Know that's lame and slow, but I have to learn.

NAV: Phew...OK. Let's see. Nav Aksha'at. The "a" in my first name is a flat-sounding a...like the one in "avenue" or "dad". All the a's in my last name are soft-sounding a's, pronounced "ah". The inflections are different, though. On the first A, _A_ksha'at, your voice goes down, like when saying "squawk". On he second a, Aksh_a_'at, the inflection goes up, like when saying "duh". The third a, Aksha'_a_t, sounds just like the word "ought".

The little apostrophe between the two a's indicates a stop. So there's a miniscule pause, resulting in the pronunciation "awk,shuh,ought".

...Don't even get me started on how to pronounce my sister's and parents' names.

_*Question from Andrea_: Nav: -why do you have to be so cool!?  
>-what was the first accident u ever had?<br>-were you very mischievous when you were a kid?  
>-do you like music? if so, what kind?<br>-do u have any brothers or sisters? how big is your family?  
>-have you always wanted to become what you are now? :-P<p>

NAV: (shrugging) I guess whatever mighty, super-intelligent, incredibly talented higher power created me just saw fit to make me this way. ;-)

Hmm...the first accident I ever had, if I recall my parents' stories, was when I was a year old and I climbed out of my crib and fell down the heating vent. The first I actually remember, however, was when I was about 6 or 7 and I broke into the school mechabiochemistry lab, mixed a few things together, and they blew up in my face. So ya, I guess you could say I was mischievous, if by mischievous you mean "constantly in trouble with every teacher and the hero of my entire class". Of course, education was a bit weird on Numeria. Boys and girls went to separate schools, and religion was imposed upon students very strictly. My teachers' hypocrisy really bothered me - they lectured us about rules and religious codes and then broke those same rules on a daily basis - so I spent most of my childhood acting out, trying to prove to the world just how ludicrous the whole system was.

Over time, though, it became staggeringly clear to me that my efforts were nothing more than a waste of energy. One by one, all of my friends adopted the religious doctrine and became the same pompous, humorless lackeys that I had spent my childhood loathing. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against religion - just the institutionalized use of religion to herd the masses into a meaningless, rule-driven existence controlled by an elite few. I refuse to follow laws set out by a bunch of hypocrites that aren't even written anywhere in our holy book. It just really pisses me off. Now that I think about it, it's really the only thing that pisses me off. Anyway, I guess I didn't set out to become the seventh most notorious criminal in the galaxy. I mean, does anyone ever really set out to do something like that? I just can't picture some kid coming out and saying, "gee, Mommy, I think I'd like to be a hunted criminal when I grow up! Wouldn't that be fun?!" Circumstances just got out of control.

It all started when I was about 16. I was walking home one day after _Shaha'da_ class (where we were taught to memorize the laws of our holy book) and I witnessed something that pretty much spun my life forever. On the street leading to my home, I came upon a young woman who had just been caught stealing some bread from the local bakery. It turns out that her husband had abandoned her because she had only been able to have female children, and now she and her two little daughters were starving. Since you don't know anything about Numerian religion, let me clarify: women are nothing more than possessions in the eyes of our culture. They have no rights, no voice, and most are treated worse than dogs. They can't work, they can't attend school past a certain point, and they are usually married off extremely young and spend their lives taking care of their husbands' every whim and desire. Of all the things I can't stand about Numeria, that's the worst. In addition, any crime committed by a woman is considered a capital offense. In other words, stealing that loaf of bread was a crime punishable by death.

The religious police killed that poor woman right in front of her two children, and then left them abandoned on the street to fend for themselves.

Something in me just couldn't take it anymore. I almost lost it. Every time I saw that woman's dying face I pictured the face of my little sister, and my mind flashed forward ten or fifteen years. I thought, what if she gets married off to some drunken wife-beater, and I can't do anything to help her? What if she somehow breaks a rule and ends up getting executed? How can I let my sister live on a planet where they'd kill a woman for trying to save the lives of her own children? You see, my little sister is pretty much an angel in Numerian form. I practically worship that kid. She's like straight out of those bad Earth movies where a lovely maiden goes out and sings in the woods and all the wildlife flocks to be with her. She's innocence and sweetness all bundled up and tied with a bow. I would give her anything, do anything for her. It's actually kind of pathetic. If she asked me to jump off a cliff, I'd say "which one?". Numeria wasn't the place for someone like her. I decided the best thing I could do for her was to give her a chance at a different kind of life. So, the next night, I carried my sleeping little sister out of her room. I found the two little girls whose mother had been murdered, and I took them with me too. The four of us snuck aboard an old cargo ship, and I hotwired the system. I'll admit that I might have read a couple hundred textbooks in the mecha-chem lab when I was supposed to be memorizing doctrine. ^_^ Fifteen minutes later we were in space.

All of this took some explaining to my sister, but being 8 years my junior she wasn't particularly opposed to a big space adventure with her brother. Not that it was going to be a big space adventure. I already had a course of action set out. I took my sister and the orphan girls to Mejair, which is a planet that I chose deliberately for its matriarchal system. The women make the rules on Mejair, so I knew my sister would never be forced into the powerless life she would have had on Numeria. I stayed there for about a year while my sister grew acclimated to life on the new planet. It came as no surprise to me how quickly she adapted. Then again, I always knew she was destined for great things. As soon as she was well-established, I left Mejair and returned to Numeria. Living on another planet for a year had made it blindingly clear to me just how despicable Numeria was. Somewhere in the boiling cess-pool of hatred and anger that was otherwise known as my brain, a thought formulated. It went something like, "You think THAT'S stealing? You don't know the meaning of the word".

After that, I went on a bit of a crime spree on Numeria. I stole anything and everything owned by the government, each time leaving some kind of note or message DARING them to catch me. If God was on their side, I argued, then surely they should be able to apprehend me easily. Their growing frustration each time I escaped filled me with the worst kind of glee. Finally, after publically exposing their helplessness for a final time, I made an announcement. I would continue stealing from anyone and everyone until I amassed enough money to BUY Numeria and end this ridiculous regime once and for all. Then I blew up the religious headquarters and the local police establishment. That was it for me and my home planet. I've never gone back since. The good news, however, is that I'm about two thirds of the way there in terms of money. Maybe I'll exile those pompous idiots to Mejair once I own Numeria :-D

Let's end this rolicking good tale on a positive note, shall we? ...My favorite music. I have to say, I enjoy a good love song. Mejair has some great ones.

_*Question from Miss Punk_: How old are you? What's your favorite color? Do you still have feelings even if you're partly a robot?

NAV: I'm 24, my favorite color is anything that can be sold for large sums of money, and I'm a soulless robotic shell devoid of any emotions. Jeez, what do you think? Of course I have feelings! I'm offended that you could even ask a question like that. ...Just kidding. ;-P Interesting fact though: because part of my liver is robotic, and I have nanites in my digestive system, I can drink a ridiculous amount of alcohol and not even get drunk in the slightest. Top THAT.

_*Question from Rachel_: Out of all the money and priceless possessions you've stolen, which is your favorite? What is your greatest fear?

NAV: Hmmm...good question. I suppose my favorite stolen item isn't exactly that priceless...it's actually more of a hunk of junk. I'm talking about my spaceship, of course. The _Shaha'da_, as I affectionately refer to her, is held together by not much more than used gum and paperclips, but she and I have been through a lot together. Haven't we snookums...who's a good ship? Who is it!

Ahem. My greatest fear is that I will be abducted by red aliens, tickled mercilessly, and made to eat Tek-nok-Shii len through a straw. I'm kidding, of course. My greatest fear is probably something happening to my sister. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

_Question from Andrea_: You sound like Hans Solo! :-P

NAV: Well duh. He's only the coolest Star Wars character ever. I used to mooch old Earth channels that had been broadcast into space. I saw the weirdest movies.

_*Question from Gwen_: Nav, F. Carl, Sheen, Lee? Whatchu whatchu know?

NAV: Whatchu know 'bout me? Whatchu whatchu know 'bout me?

They say my lip gloss is cool

My lip gloss be poppin'!

I'm standing at my locker

And all the boys keep stoppin'...

-cough-

That is the worst earth song I have ever heard in my entire life. If I weren't sexist in favor of women, I'd - what's the phrase I'm looking for here? - "pop a cap" in L'il Mama's talentless derriere.

LEE: You can sing too? Why are you good at everything? -lament-

FUTURE CARL CARL: I kinda like the song...

SHEEN: I kinda like L'il Mama.

_*Question from Flank_: Nav: What do you do with all stolen stuff? OK, you don't have to answer this question, unless you buy something for April on it.

NAV: As I mentioned before, I'm saving up to BUY Numeria so I can put all those power-crazed, hypocritical old windbags out of a job and make Numeria a place where people can actually have reasonably decent lives. I'm doing it so someday my sister - and all Numerian women, for that matter - can actually have a VOICE. I'm doing it so that they can count for something more than just property. I'm no idiot. I know that money makes the world go round. And the more money I get, the more I get to say WHICH way the world goes round. For me, stealing is revenge, but it's also a way to fight injustice. I don't care who I steal from or who I hurt along the way, as selfish as that may sound. The end justifies the means.  
>...By the way, can I have your watch?<p>

_*Question from Kaytron_: Nav, how come you're part robot? Is it a Numerian thing or did something happen to you? I hope you're not offended.

NAV: Haha, no, it's definitely not a Numerian thing :-P In fact, I'd say that most Numerians would be disgusted by my mechanical parts. On Numeria, if you suffer an injury and lose a limb, it's considered the will of God. You're not allowed to get a prosthetic limb. But yeah, I did acquire my lovely mechanical bits-and-pieces through an accident - or more accurately, a series of accidents. A bulletwound here, some shrapnel there, a bomb that hadn't been diffused properly... My robotic add-ons are the product of bad luck and sheer stupidity on my part. Or, in a more optimistic light, they are the product of insanely good luck, because I could have (and probably should have) died in each of the mishaps that made me what I am today.

_*Question from Katie:_ Okay, here's a question that has been bothering me. It may have been answered already... maybe even in TOSOT, and I just missed it, haha. But yeah, so Nav. He's...not human. What exactly is it that makes him not human? What differentiates him physically from humans? Outside of the cyborg stuff, cuz that isn't part of his normal anatomy.

RANDOM GALACTIC ANTHROPOLOGIST: Ahem, yes, I see. The Numerians. A fascinating people. **adjust spectacles** Very little is known about the origin of the Numerian people. Their own oral history goes back only 5,000 years - beyond that, there are no real records of their existence. Considering Numeria's prominent features - such as a lack of other primate species, arid climate, lack of seasons (caused by a 1 degree tilt on their axis), and small oceans - it seems strange that the Numerians would have evolved to be almost genetically identical with the people of Earth. Several theories have been proposed to explain this phenomenon.  
>The first theory suggests that humans and Numerians are perhaps the most dramatic example of parallel evolution imaginable - a sort of interplanetary fluke of flabbergasting proportions. The current differences in the planet's features are due to a cataclysmic event of some kind that occurred about 5,000 years ago, and not only wiped out a large percentage of the life on the planet, but also altered the climate and destroyed whatever civilization may have preceded it.<br>The other main theory is favored by alien abduction buffs, and suggests that one of the other alien races in the galaxy actually took a number of humans from Earth and transplanted them on Numeria some 50 centuries ago. The motivation behind such an action is unclear. The latter theory seems to be supported by the Numerian creation story, which states that their people walked down from the sky 5,000 years ago on a stairway of fire. Hmm, the Numerian religion is quite fascinating. In addition to being fully integrated into every aspect of social and political life, it also provided a myriad of references to "good, evil, and apathetic celestial beings". Consequently, when contact was made with extraterrestrials, no panic ensued. In fact, it only served to cement the other tenets of religious life.

NAV: Ya, like rampant sexism, idiotic self-importance, and complete lack of logical thought.

RANDOM GALACTIC ANTHROPOLOGIST: Ah, yes, well, it is not my place to judge.

NAV: Well it IS mine, and I say that Numeria is one big fat steaming pile of STUPID.

_*Question from Gwen_: Dearest Nav, through your captivation of 97% of the viewing audience's hearts, has any of the attention gone to your head? ;)

NAV: Of course it has! Isn't it comforting to know that your doting affection is transforming me into a swell-headed arrogant prick even as we speak? ...Just kidding. I love you guys. Platonically, unfortunately.

_*Question from Gwen_: Random question for Nav, actually to all the characters... What would you do for a Klondike bar?

DJ: I would exterminate all life in the universe.  
>APRIL: I would initiate a duel, and we would fight until the victor stood over the bloody body of their slain opponent, Klondike bar held high in triumph.<br>LEE: I would offer to trade something for it, perhaps?  
>NAV: Steal it, of course. DUH.<br>FUTURE LIBBY: I would begin by asking very nicely. And, if that didn't work, I would try to buy it. If that didn't work, I'd just take it and eat it and then pretend like I didn't do it.  
>FUTURE SHEEN: Hey, why the hell aren't you giving Libby a klondike bar? Don't make me smackabitch!<br>FUTURE CARL: Um, I'm lactose intolerant, so I can't really eat ice cream...  
>AURORA: I only want DJ's klondike bar.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed my favorite Numerian and his bizarre personality. If you'd like to ask a question, post it here as a review, or leave it on the idreamofjimmy . info TOSOT topic!<p> 


	11. Interview with Lee

Lee is so adorbs *heart***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONS FOR LEE<strong>

*_Question from Andrea_: Lee: -when is your birthday?  
>- have you always loved April?<br>-what's your favorite color?  
>- what's the best memory you have?<br>- if you could choose what species you'd like to be, what would it be?

LEE: I was born in the morning hours on the 1st day of the 7th moon, which is considered an inauspicious time to be born by the more superstitious among us. However, this has never particularly bothered me. My favorite color is green, which incidentally is the most common favorite color on Planet Gorlock.

Yes, I have always loved April. I have known her since I was a very small child. We were both born in the same village, and since she was slightly older than me, she took me under her wing. Her father was a General and so she learned all manner of fighting techniques and hunting skills before the rest of us. The two of us used to spend hours play-fighting or discussing subjects that I can now only half remember. Other times we would pretend to be married, and the other Gorlock boys would torment me endlessly about it. Nevertheless, some of my best memories were of the games we used to play. I admired April so much - she was so strong and capable, everything I felt that I was not. In addition to these traits, she also exhibited compassion - something she always thought of as a weakness. It has become clear to me, though, that this is the one aspect of Gorlock society that is flawed. Compassion is not always a weakness. It is, in my opinion, her best trait.

However, as we grew up, April's natural talents in the art of warfare meant that we were able to spend less and less time together. Our days of childhood happiness slipped away bit by bit, no matter how much I tried to hold onto them. She began to take on more leadership roles, and any chance I had of telling her how I felt disappeared. You cannot just stroll up to your superior and proclaim that sort of thing. Aurora showing up alleviated the problem for awhile. The three of us were able to, how do you say, "hang out" and have a very good time. When the girls joined the rebellion two years later, however, it spelled the end of my daily companionship with April. She was gone much of the time, and I spent my days following my father's wishes to become a cultural expert. Of course, whenever April returned I was greeted warmly, but I felt a rift grow between us as I tried harder and harder to conceal my feelings, and she spent more and more time away. Then she met Nav and I knew it was too late to ever tell her. I would not dream of ruining her happiness for my own interests.

...I do not think I would like to be any other species. I mean, who would not want to be a Gorlock?

_*Question from loopin_: Lee... if you could have anything or be anyone for one day, what would you want, or who would you be?

LEE: If I could be anyone for a day, I'd be Nav, so that April would feel the same way about me as I do about her.

_*Question from Carrie_: Lee, Mara mentioned that she thought about the rituals of Gorlock mating. Maybe you can tell us a thing or two.

LEE: -cue tour guide manner- I would be more than happy to explain our courtship rituals to you! Gorlocks are a monagomous species (with a few exceptions among the highest-ranked Generals who, to quote Aurora, "like to take their game to the next level"). Courtship is similar to that of humans, with excessive flattery, gift-giving, and life-or-death duels. If a male and female agree on their affection, then a small ceremony is performed between their respective families and they pledge lifelong devotion to one another. The female then pays a tribute to the male's family...nobody quite remembers why anymore, but it is tradition. However, if the affection is one-sided, or if one rejects the other's proposal, the couple must proclaim this fact to the village and send out invitations to the makrii...which is basically a fight in which the two lovers are pitted against one another. The battle is dramatic and many people come to watch...and the winner of the match determines whether the marriage will take place or not. So, if a male loves a female but she does not love him back, he can proclaim his love and challenge her to a Makrii. If he wins, she MUST marry him. If he loses, then the crowd disbands and she is free to go. This arrangement works splendidly and there are usually no hard feelings.

However, the Makrii has become such a popular form of entertainment in past years that even couples who DO love each other and intend to marry will challenge each other to a Makrii...simply for the the Makrii leads to marriage, the crowd goes wild and a huge party ensues. Somebody usually slaughters something and someone inevitably carts in a few hundred canisters of various mind-altering beverages. Usually by the end of the night everyone is so...what is the word?

AURORA: Plastered?

LEE: Thank you. Everyone is so plastered that nobody quite remembers who even got married anymore. While the partygoers enjoy the effects of their activities, the newlywed couple conspiratorially slips away and disappears. For the next 3-4 weeks they live in the jungle and...erm...

APRIL: ...

MARA: AWKWARD SILENCE TIME.

*_Question from Andrea_: LEE: I've always wondered...what do you think about humans?

Answer:

LEE: Not all humans are bad, but it does seem that most of them cause nothing but trouble. Aurora is a wonderful person, of course, although she terrifies everyone. If it were not for her, (and April's interest in all things human) I believe I would be quite prejudiced against them.

_*Question from Athena_: So, Lee, do you hold a resentment toward Nav since he's w/ April, or do you still like him as a guy and friend and are just jealous inside?

LEE: Nav gets on my nerves. I wonder how anyone can possibly be so gregarious and loud-mouthed all the time. I cannot even think when he is around. But he makes April happy, so I do my best to tolerate him. Although to be perfectly honest I would like him better if he were somewhere else, preferably on another planet.

_*Question from Flank_: Lee, does April tan and if she does, how does her skin change?

LEE: (looking somewhat embarrassed) Why are you asking me? Hmm, I am afraid I do not know what "tanning" is. Are you referring to the process by which skin pigmentation darkens as a result of exposure to ultraviolet light? Actually, not much ultraviolet radiation passes through our atmosphere, so no, Gorlocks do not "tan". We stay pretty much the same green color all the time. Gorlock hair color, however, can be affected by exposure to sunlight. It becomes more bluish the longer one is exposed. Sometimes in the summer months when we were younger, April's hair would fade from light purple to a periwinkle blue. It was so lovely... -Ahem.-

_*Question from Amanda_: Lee: When "Cindy" (now Aurora) arrived at Planet Gorlock, what were your thoughts?

LEE: I did not know what to make of Aurora at first. To be honest, the look in her eye sent chills down my spine. It was almost as if, just by meeting her gaze, I could see all the horrible things that she had seen. She felt like a walking contagion - someone cursed, who would only bring disaster wherever she went. But Aurora quickly proved herself as a capable warrior, pilot, and friend. My initial fear of her turned to pity over time. Though she conceals it well, she holds a lot of suffering inside. I hope that someday she is able to find peace or maybe even happiness.

_*Question from Krista_: Would you ever steal April away from Nav if you knew you had the chance?

LEE: As long as Nav makes her happy, I will not come between them. April deserves happiness, even if it is not with me. But if he EVER does anything to hurt her, well...it will take more than metallurgy to reassemble him again.

_*Question from Athena_: So, if something did by somehow happen to Nav (God forbid) would you see it as your chance to let April know how you feel and want to get with her then?

LEE: Even if Nav were to die - no, especially if Nav were to die - I would not tell April how I feel about her. At least not immediately. To do so would be selfish and cruel. Perhaps I would tell her someday, but not under those circumstances.

_Question from Beks_: What do you see yourself doing in 5-10 years?

LEE: Doing the same job I am now, I suppose. Perhaps I will take on some more responsibilities as well. I would like to have a family some day, but I will not hope for too much at the moment.

_*Question from Corinne_: Do you enjoy your current job? Any problems with it?

LEE: Yes, I would say I am happy being a cultural scholar and tour guide; my only wish is that my peers would afford the position a bit more respect. It is a very under-appreciated type of career around here. I am working to change that, of course. One of my current projects, which was started by my father, is deciphering the old runes on our capital building at Nuku. We know that Gorlocks had a logosyllabic script prior to the 700 year civil war, but that information has since been lost to us. If I can break the code and share with everyone what our ancestors were saying, I am sure my work will finally be seen as valuable.

_*Question from Emily_: I wonder... Do Gorlocks know how to swim? Okay, that was a dumb question...

LEE: Actually, most do not. Large bodies of deep water are few and far between on our planet. April does not know how to swim, nor do I, but I have heard that Lady Jaya is able to.

* * *

><p>you know the drill<p> 


	12. Interview with the kids

For whatever reason, people haven't asked as many questions of the kids, but I'll post what I've got here.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONS FOR THE KIDS<strong>

_*Question from Ely_: JIMMY - Please don't think I hate you, you're my favorite character but...let's be dramatic. The plan failed, you're about to die. What's left to say?

JIMMY: Well, it's nice to see that you're such an optimist. At any rate, I honestly don't know what I would say. I get the sense that people rarely act the way they thought they'd act in such a situation. If it really came down to it, though, I suppose I'd apologize...you know, for not finding a solution. For not saving everyone.

_*Question from Lizz_: Jimmy, How many times did it take you to build Goddard before you succeeded?

JIMMY: I went through various prototypes, but once I had Goddard's basic structure, I just kept tinkering and adding onto it until he reached his current state. I'm still adding new features, even now.

_*Question from Cindyfan7_: Hey Cindy, Do YOU have a bulletin board full of pictures of Jimmy? If so why?

CINDY: Are you _kidding_ me? No way! If I did have one, it would be for dart practice!

_*Question from Gwen_: Libby, are you proud of the story your alternate self told you about Sheen? I mean, are you proud of what Sheen did for your former alternate self? (Yes, I know. I'm kinda hung up on this part of the story, but it was just so...amazing.)

LIBBY: Ya, I guess you could say I am…proud. A li'l bit surprised, actually. It's all kinda freaky. I always thought I'd be the one savin' Sheen's sorry behind, not the other way 'round. Guess it just goes to show ya that sometimes you never really know someone till the goin' gets rough…like the time Sheen fought Yoo Yee to save me. You know?

_*Question from Cindyfan7_: Hey Libby, When did you first recognize the flirtation between Jimmy and Cindy? ;-)

LIBBY: Puh-leeze. It's been obvious since day one. I mean, the first thing Cindy said to me when she first saw Jimmy was "Wow, he has the bluest eyes I've ever seen", and the second was "Do you think he's smarter than me?"

_*Question from Katie_: Libs, How do you like your future self's fashion sense?

LIBBY: Hmm, well...her fashion sense sure is very feminine. Not exactly what I pictured myself wearin', but hey, they got really great colors and patterns. I always thought I'd dress in more urban stuff, but it turns out I look hot in Chinese dresses. I'll have to buy a couple when I get older.

_*Question from Cindyfan7_: Sheen, Do you worry about your future self?

SHEEN: Ummm...let me think. . . nope! I do worry about me turning into some kind of brain-sucking mutant though. I saw that in a movie once.

_*Question from Pedro_: Sheen: DJ vs. Darth Vader! Who would win?

SHEEN: Pshaw, that's a no-brainer! Darth Vader would lose. I mean, the guy's obviously got asthma or something. Haven't you heard him? He's all keeeee-hwoooo, keeeeee-hwooooo...  
>NAV: No way! You've got it all wrong, dude! Dictator Jimmy would go down first after Aurora kicks his tightly-suited butt. Then Darth would realize that someone with a name as goofy as his couldn't possibly face Aurora, so he'd quietly resign from their duel and go to live out the remainder of his days in shame.<br>SHEEN: Oh! Oh! And then Aurora and ULTRALORD would do battle! And it'd be the showdown of showdowns! Aurora would jab would her left, Ultralord would fake to the right, Aurora would give him a taste of her fire...  
>NAV: Literally or metaphorically?<br>SHEEN: Literally...  
>NAV: OK Good...<br>SHEEN: ...but Ultralord would counter with his limited edition plasma cannon! Oh no! And it's all over!  
>NAV: And the crowd goes wild! The ref goes up to proclaim Aurora the victor...<br>SHEEN: (voice cracking) What? No way! Aurora's great and all, but NOBODY can defeat ULTRALORD!  
>NAV: Hey! Who's the nefarious unprincipled vagabond here? I'm the one who's actually placed bets on these sort of illegal matches in real life! And I say Aurora'd win!<br>SHEEN: (shaking his head) Denial ain't just a river in Brazil...  
>NAV: OK, I'm not even FROM Earth, and even I know that the Nile river is in Egypt.<br>SHEEN: See? That just proves my point.  
>NAV: ...?<p>

_*Question from Emily_: Sheen, Just HOW disgusted WERE you about Carl's little "accident" in the water?

SHEEN: -looks both ways- Shh, don't say anything, but I secretly peed too.

_*Question from NekoGirl_: Carl, do you still like Elke Ekberg, or was it just in that one episode?

CARL: Of course I still like her! Next to Jimmy's Mom, she's my favorite girl!

* * *

><p>Carl is a creeper, but we all knew that. Feel free to ask away, if the desire so strikes you!<p> 


	13. What Happened After TOSOT

OK, here comes the last set of questions! These were directed at Mara, and pertain to the writing process or to what happened to the characters after the conclusion of TOSOT. If you'd like a question answered, feel free to post it as a review here, and I'll add it (provided it's not redundant)!

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTIONS FOR THE AUTHOR, MARA - PLUS WHAT HAPPENS AFTER TOSOT<strong>

_*Question from Ely_: Mara: 1. How was the idea born? What did inspire you? 2. Do you have any soundtrack/playlist/music inspiration for writing? 3. What's the hardest part of writing TOSOT?

1) Well, after finishing my previous fanfic (Me, Myself, and Two of You), I sort of languished, not knowing to write next. I compiled a list of ideas and then just let it sit for a few months. In the end, two ideas stood out in my head - the 1st was kind of abstract and philosophical, and featured the kids getting accidentally involved in an alien war and discovering that the leaders of both sides were actually in love. The 2nd was a flash-forward to the kids' own futures, where everything was sort of dystopian/messed up. I liked the second idea better, but at the time I was posting the fanfic on , and the rules stated that the JN gang had to be the same age as on the show. So I sort of hybridized the ideas somehow; I projected the concept of love/war onto the future JN gang, but kept the story within the guidelines by having it all be told from the perspective of the current JN gang. Hence, the alternate universe.  
>There were some plot points that I knew from the get-go, like the fact that megalomanium had turned Jimmy evil and that Aurora would meet up with Future Libby at Shangri Llama. That said, I also had a lot of ideas that I eventually scrapped - for example, Future Libby was initially going to have amnesia and not remember anything that had happened between her birthday to her arrival at Shangri Llama. Also, Dictator Jimmy was going to be a more conflicted character, sending Aurora messages when he was in his "lucid" state. However, I tossed this idea because I decided that, being the genius that he is, Jimmy could have used ANY window of remorseguilt to find a cure for himself or to undo some of the bad things he had done. I wanted the battle to be between Aurora and him, not so much between his "bad and good sides". Solution: he doesn't have a good side.  
>Unfortunately, I don't think this translated well into Aurora's character. Many of her actionsfeelings suggest that she is conflicted toward him, despite all the horrible things he's done. But without the duality of good and bad within him, she just kind of seems like a masochist LOL. Luckily I think the reader is left with the impression that more is going on beneath the surface than meets the eye.

2) Why yes, yes I do.  
>Specific associations:<br>- Tomorrow by SR-71 (Main TOSOT theme)  
>- Desperado by The Eagles (Aurora)<br>- What have you done? by Within Temptation (DJ/Aurora)  
>- Umbrella by Rihanna (Future Libby - don't ask)<br>- The Way You Like It by Adema (DJ)  
>- Everybody Wants You by Billy Squier (Nav)<br>- One of Us is Going Down - Sick Puppies (DJ/A)  
>- Lilac of Damnation - Mois dix mois (Future Sheen)<br>- Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki (Shangri Llama)  
>- Отпускаю by Макsим (Aurora)<br>- Going Under by Evanescence (Aurora)  
>- Come Clean by Hilary Duff (Cindy)<br>- Eye of the Tiger (Sheen, LOL)  
>- Frontline by Pillar (April and Aurora)<br>- I Can Count on You from JN Soundtrack (kids)  
>- I Will Survive by Stephanie Bentley (Aurora)<br>- If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys (Aurora and FL)  
>- Only the Good Die Young (Nav)<br>- Somewhere I belong (Aurora)  
>- Waiting for the World to Fall (SheenLibby)  
>Random songs:<br>- 24 by Jem  
>- 4 Minutes by Justin Timberlake and Madonna<br>- Pretty much anything by Linkin Park LOL  
>- Desperation Song by Carbon Leaf<br>- Die Another Day by Madonna  
>- Not Quite Paradise by Bliss 66<br>- Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation  
>- Thnks fr th mmrs by Fall Out Boy<br>- Red Fraction by Mell  
>- Because Tomorrow Will Come by DBSK<br>- Ballad of Serenity by Joss Whedon  
>- Mind as Judgement by Faylan<br>- Carolina in My Mind and Fire n Rain by James Taylor  
>- Cosmic Castaway by Electrasy<br>- Behind These Hazel Eyes and Gone by Kelly Clarkson  
>- Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5<br>- Here with Me by Michelle Branch  
>- Inside the Fire by Disturbed<br>- Into the Fire by 13 Senses

...There's more, but you get the idea.

3) Oh jeez...probably a combination of finding time and finding inspiration. When I have time, I lack inspiration, and when I have inspiration, I don't have time.

_*Question from Macey and Ely_: MARA- Try to list all of the scrapped ideas you've had for TOSOT. I always like reading about those~ Mara: Did something come suddenly? Something that you didn't plan and that just appeared in the story (it happens to me very often).

Things I scrapped:  
>-Future Libby was originally going to have amnesia<br>-Dictator Jimmy would have been a more morally conflicted character  
>-Nav was supposed to be...well, not just a criminal, but a bad guy. His suave, charming exterior would've been just a cover for a much more ruthless nature - but in the end, I just liked him too damn much, and made him into a good guy.<br>-Aurora was originally going to be a lot colder, but somehow Cindy's underlying fiery nature came through a bit more. I actually am grateful for this - I like the cold exterior coupled with all the repressed feelings.  
>-Lee wasn't even supposed to be a feature character at all. But, somehow he managed to insert himself into the story. More on this below.<br>-Aurora humming a song to herself in one scene. Which I wrote. Ye Gods  
>-A whole page of one-liners. It's really too bad I didn't get to use them - some were quite good, but they just didn't fit anywhere.<br>-3 pages full of chapter names. Actually, a lot of my major plot points were linked to chapter names I came up with. Just as many didn't go anywhere.

Things that came to me out of the blue:  
>-Pretty much everything that happened during their trip to the asteroid for repairs. I was basically just killing time.<br>-Lee being romantically interested in April totally came out of left field. He was just a super minor character, but then all of the sudden my mind went !poof...he can be used further! Then as soon as I made him a tour guide and the means by which the characters learn about Planet Gorlock, he started to develop a personality, and I realized he was in love with April.  
>-Nav having a longstanding crush on Aurora was totally unexpected. The more I wrote, the more I realized that Nav seemed to keep hitting on Aurora despite being engaged to April. Instead of trying to fight it, I gave it a backstory.<br>-Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Tuyen was a last minute addition.  
>-Carl's Goth Outfit was totally spur-of-the-moment. I frankly have no idea what I was thinking.<br>-The whole backstory with Aurora's capture came out of nowhere. It suddenly just occurred to me that that's what had happened.  
>-Wenna and Nakki were last minute additions. In fact, most of the stuff on Planet Gorlock was just thrown in, and I'm not even sure why. I guess their culture amused me.<br>-The complication with Lady Jaya confiscating one vial of the antidote, and then Aurora accidentally smashing the other, were both spur-of-the-moment decisions. I decided things would be more exciting if there were only one vial left.  
>-The animal robots.<br>-The Lust room. Thanks a LOT you guys. .

Things I always intended, from square 1:  
>-The scene in Chapter 10 where Jimmy and Cindy sit back to back and think basically the same thoughts<br>-Aurora having a silver mask  
>-The Antidote<br>-The Emotion Rooms in general  
>-The fact that DJ's fortress is under water<br>-The ship names "Desperado" and "Half Life"  
>-Pretty much everything that's happened between Future Libby and Future Sheen<br>-Aurora destroying her own house upon their return to Earth  
>-Aurora breaking down to Future Libby<br>-Some chapter names, including "Ruins of a Forgotten Earth", "My Salvation", "Behind the Mask", "Unnatural Selection", and "End Game".

Now that I think about it, there was some method to my madness. I had pretty much everything in volumes 1, 3, and 5 planned out beforehand. The stuff in Volumes 2 and 4 was, to a greater extent, made up while I was writing it.

_*Question from Pedro_: Question for Mara: I've noticed some similarities of Aurora's personality, strengths and weaknesses to yours, not to mention traumatizing pasts. Could you say that Aurora is an artistic extension of your experiences and personality?

Aurora is like me in some ways - after all, whenever an author creates a character, some aspects of their personality get projected onto him or her. Future Libby magically inherited my love for Asian dresses and my flair for cute poses, April got my irrational love of badass guns, DJ got some of my dark humor, and Nav professes my ruder opinions and says and does all of the things I'm secretly thinking but never express out loud (which is probably why he's my favorite character). Future Carl represents my insecurities and fear of moving forward, and Lee is my nerdy love of anthropology combined with my utter lack of romantic skills with the opposite sex.  
>Aurora embodies my more cynical side and sometimes shares my emotional detachment, but I am not a hardened soldier or pilot and I certainly don't share ANY of her physical skills. There are some days I wish I could be more like Aurora, but then others when I'm very glad I'm not.<br>I'd say, out of all the characters, Future Sheen is the one with whom I feel like I have the least in common, probably because he's a really physical character, and I tend to be more cerebral. Anyway...ya.

_*Question from Corinne_: TOSOT itself doesn't interest me quite as much as the artwork that goes along with it - my question is 'how did you come up with the designs'? Like, what made you put weird markings and tattoos on Future Sheen? How did you get the blue outfit for Aurora? Why does Future Carl wear a white shirt? etc?

Well, I guess I'll go through this one character at a time:

Future Sheen: The numbers "21 - 12" tattooed on his face are an homage to the Rush song 2112. As for the rest of his appearance, it was sort of spur-of-the-moment. When I drew him for the first time years ago, I randomly added a bunch of sharp-looking markings to his face and shoulders to make him look frightening. Bam! The design stuck. The only challenge that remained was to accurately describe said design when he showed up in TOSOT (which, hopefully, I accomplished). The tattered orange shirt was last minute...I always thought Sheen looked boss in his N Men outfit, so I just went with that scheme (plus, burnt orange is an emotional, unstable, dirty color).  
>Aurora: I drew a variation of Aurora's suit before I even started the story. If I recall, the blue color was inspired by Cindy's space suit in King of Mars, which remains my favorite outfit from JN. I still get pissed off when people say I copied Samus Aran, because I designed Aurora before that Metroid ever came out.<br>Future Libby: Future Libby was originally much more monk-ish, always swaddled in layers of of colorful, jeweled robes and draperies. Her look continued to transform as TOSOT proceeded, mostly because I could never really settle on one look for her (although it's amusing to note that she's become increasingly scantily clad with each passing volume). This is probably because she's not really a "one look" type of character...she's the kinda gal who's always changing her clothes and experimenting with her appearance. Her hairstyle, obviously, is very close to Libby's in the show.  
>Dictator Jimmy: I wanted him to have the darker, edgier version of Aurora's suit. Whereas Aurora's suit is beautiful and traces her curves, his twists around his body in unsettling skeletal patterns. I went with dark blue because it matched his eyes XD Hilariously, though, I have no idea what the bottom half of his suit looks like, since I've never drawn him below the waist...because I'm afraid of drawing his crotch, haha...<br>April: April's outfit was actually a mistake. I drew her from memory, then went back and watched WLK and realized I had diverged a lot from her original look. However, I liked my rendition, so just went with it. I don't think I've ever drawn April in the same outfit...it's just so much fun to put her in various kinds of armor, although it tends to follow the same theme and color scheme. As time has gone by, I've drawn her with her helmet less and less (mostly because I want to show off her awesome purple hair. Which, incidentally, came about as a result of a coloring contest we had here on IDOJ).  
>Nav: His look is a straight-up ripoff of Vash the Stampede, who I was obsessed with at the time. Except, you know, with a gray coat and gray eyes. FML<br>Future Carl: I put Future Carl in white because 1) it looked good and 2) it represents his existential need to self-represent as "innocent" because he can't deal emotionally with the consequences of his culpability. ;)  
>Lee: Lee is based on how I think my cousin Cameron will look and act when he's grown up.<p>

_*Question from Corinne_: This Q&A needs some randomness! if the TOSOT cast were in an airport, what would they be doing/what jobs would they have? Go!

LOLGENIUS. Um, let me see...  
>Aurora - airline pilot<br>April - airport security  
>Future Libby - traveler with like 3527593 bags ;)<br>Future Jimmy - air traffic controller  
>Future Carl - food vendor<br>Future Sheen - baggage loader  
>Nav - the douche who steals your wallet and gets away with it<p>

_*Question from Mary_: I've been rereading earlier chapters of TOSOT (I'm currently on chapter 26) and I was wondering about the Seven Samarkandi. We know DJ is #1, Nav is #7, and Hawk is #6. Who are the remaining four Samarkandi, and what did they do to join the ranks?

SEVEN SAMARKANDI, THE LIST:  
>(#1: DJ)<br>#2: Awres Adande - charismatic murderer, cannibal, and rapist, who specifically goes after the spouses and children of members of the Galactic Police and then disappears without a trace  
>#3: J'Satnd - crazed revolutionary leader and high-profile terrorist who believes in planetary isolation<br>#4: Boss Dymo - head honcho of a mafia-style, intergalactic crime syndicate with operational bases on 25+ planets  
>#5: Warlord Jenker - self-absorbed, compulsive liar, who extorts weaker planets and forces people to pay to use certain routes through space<br>(#6: Hawk  
>#7: Nav)<br>Note: none of them are human (or Numerian) except DJ and Nav...the rest are races that aren't really mentioned in TOSOT.

_*Question from Emily_: After the story ends, Does Future Jimmy ever show Aurora how to remove the suit completely so she can wear normal attire again without the suit underneath? Also, Do FJ and Aurora ever have kids?

Yes, there is a way to remove the suit...but Aurora doesn't really like wearing civvies ;) , so I imagine FJ builds her a newer, better suit with improved fighting and healing capabilities.  
>No, they do not have any kids.<p>

_*Question from Cameron_: How about Future Libby and Future Sheen? Do they have kids? If so, how many?

Yes. They have four.

_*Question from Cameron_: I know april goes back to planet gorlock but what does she do when she gets there? What happens to her? Also, does Future Carl ever complete Nav's mission?

She goes on sabbatical for awhile to recoup, then probably gets involved in local peacekeeping efforts to keep that old Civil War from breaking out again (the Gorlock version of peacekeeping, of course, involves pointing a lot of guns in people's faces lol). After that, I imagine she goes back to more interplanetary military work, perhaps with some side gigs as a mercenary. It takes her a while to figure out what she wants from life, but I think she eventually ends up back on planet Gorlock for good.  
>As for question 2, do you mean steal enough to buy Numeria and then give it to Laudya? No. Turns out Laudya never really wanted that anyway, and there's no way FC would ever be a good enough thief to gather the necessary loot. Aurora and FJ probably do some work to improve Numeria, though (Aurora's idea, in honor of Nav).<p>

_*Question from Lizz_: When did Lee finally confess his feelings for April? What was her reaction to it and how long did it take for them to get together?

Quoted from an earlier question about Gorlock courtship rituals, as answered by Lee: _Courtship is similar to that of humans, with excessive flattery, gift-giving, and life-or-death duels. However, if the affection is one-sided, or if one rejects the other's marriage proposal, the couple must proclaim this fact to the village and send out invitations to the "Makrii"...which is basically a fight in which the two lovers are pitted against one another. The battle is dramatic and many people come to watch...and the winner of the match determines whether the marriage will take place or not. So, if a male loves a female but she does not love him back, he can proclaim his love and challenge her to a Makrii. If he wins, she MUST marry him. If he loses, then the crowd disbands and she is free to go. This arrangement works splendidly and there are usually no hard feelings._  
>...So, I kind of figured that Lee (who's always had a hard time getting up the balls to tell April his feelings), would just up and challenge her to a Makrii one day. She'd be all like o_O "You want to marry me?" and he'd be all like "just come to the Makrii". April, of course, would be mystified, but would show up to the fight out of a sense of duty. Then, in the ULTIMATE PLOT TWIST, Lee would actually WIN the fight by employing a clever strategy to outsmart April rather than beat her by brute force (which he never could've done anyway). Stunned, April would be honor-bound to marry him...but he'd take her aside afterward and be all like "listen, the wedding is off, but I couldn't think of any other way to express my intentions". He'd then proceed to confess the whole 9 yards and leave her to think it over. And, from that point on, April would start to see him as being potentially more than a friend.<br>A year or so later...WUUUUUV, TWUE WUUUUUV  
>Then, after they got married, Lee would proceed to finally decipher the lost Gorlock writing system mentioned in Volume 4, becoming quite famous in the process (maybe FJ helped on the sly - I always kinda pictured them becoming secret pen pals down the road. Don't know why). April'd be super impressed and probably offer to do naughty, naughty things to him, but Lee's a good boy and would be all like *blush* THE END<p>

_*Question from Anita_: Aurora and FJ will be in a relationship ( not a normal one, of course, but still romantic) after some time?

Yes. XD Did you honestly think those two could keep it in their pants?

_*Question from Lizz_: How long did it take for the whole galaxy to learn of the dictator's defeat? What was the outcome of it all and how is everything rejuvinating with Aurora and Future Jimmy's mission?

I've always had the idea that Aurora and FJ would do all their good works in disguise, assuming a new identity on each planet they visited. People would never be able to handle the truth that the Dictator had been reformed (they probably would refuse help from him if he offered it), so the best way to help the largest number of people would be to just...lie. LOL. My guess is that Aurora, master of propaganda that she is, would give the public exactly what they want: she and FJ would work out a way to stage his (fake) execution, with Aurora playing the role of executioner. FJ certainly has enough money to buy off the news media to paint the whole thing as this "big revelation", where everyone finds out that Aurora was actually working a covert one-man op to bring down the Dictator all along. Thus, DJ would be officially bumped off and the public would be satisfied, Aurora would get some of her reputation back, and she would announce her official resignation from the military and intent to live a quiet life. Poof! They would be free to go about their business.  
>However, I'm sure a large number of people would still resent her for not doing the "execution" through official channels. After all, if she killed him personally, she would rob the public of their chance to interrogatetorture/enact revenge on him. What if some dude killed your family, and you desperately wanted revenge on him, but some other random chick took out the killer before you could? You might feel a bit gypped. I get the feeling that no matter what Aurora does in the matter, she's still gonna come out looking self-motivated and crooked. Plus, remember, she's done a lot of other nasty things over the years that people ignored because of her status as a high-ranking rebel fighter. Once the unifying threat disappears, people might not heap on the praise quite so fervently.

_*Question from Sanjana_: Do Future Sheen and Future Jimmy have any reconciliation? of course FS can't forgive DJ for what he did, but how does their relationship pan out? Do Aurora and April ever reconcile? *crosses fingers*

It pans out...awkwardly. They both kind of put up with each other because their mutual chicas are bffs, but I can't picture them being all buddy-buddy ever again. However, I think once FS's life improves (which it will...a lot), he'll feel less animosity towards FJ. So there's hope. April and Aurora end up being back on speaking terms with each other, if that's what you mean. They might even call on each other for support on their respective missions from time to time, but they never go back to being super-tight battle buddies again. Aurora does go to April's wedding (in disguise, of course), so their friendship doesn't totally go to hell in a handbasket. Most of the distance between them is a result of Aurora shacking up with FJ (April can never really forgive him for killing Nav). Although I've totally decided that Future Jimmy and Lee are going to become pen pals because they're both uber nerds and need a little man-to-man support from time to time ;) Shh, don't tell April though...

_*Question from Sanjana_: How does Jimmy and Cindy's first amendment lab date go? :D

Swimmingly. Lots of witty banter. ;)

* * *

><p>HOLY CRAP THOSE INTERVIEWS TOOK FOREVER TO COMPILE<p>

WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE


End file.
